


С этим нужно будет свыкнуться

by timmy_failure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hiding in Plain Sight, Identity Reveal, Rating for Language, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адриан выглянул из-за дымохода, хотя его магия вместе с маской Кота уже сходили на нет.</p><p>Её тёмные волосы ещё виднелись в отдалении, покачивались под светом фонарей в паре кварталов отсюда.</p><p>— Маринетт.</p><p>Адриан растерянно выдохнул. Его пылкая Ледибаг… была тихой мышкой, которая сидела за ним в школе?</p><p>Что. За.</p><p>Пожалуй… Пожалуй, с этим ему нужно будет свыкнуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This would take some getting used to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127806) by [Codango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4056514)

Адриану, пожалуй, впервые в жизни хотелось сидеть за Маринетт, а не перед ней. 

Ему раньше не было дела. Он не задумывался о распределении мест в классе до сегодняшнего дня. Ещё двадцать три минуты назад это его не волновало вообще.

Но сейчас ему хотелось только прожигать взглядом её затылок. 

Он её увидел. 

Прошлой ночью. 

Это случайно вышло. Правда!

Они с Ледибаг разделились, как обычно, после ежевечернего патрулирования города. Ничего из ряда вон. Но потом Адриан вспомнил, что неподалёку повесили новый рекламный щит с ним, и свернул с пути. Забыв, что Ледибаг ещё там. Где-то там. 

Только вот она оказалась вдруг не где-то. 

Она оказалась внизу, точно под ним, заворачивала за будку, и сияние магии уже начинало разгораться вокруг неё. 

«Отвернись!» — заорал мозг.

Только вот он не послушался.

Всё произошло слишком быстро. Неожиданно. Его застали врасплох. Он не знал. Он не ожидал. Она прямо перед глазами была, что он мог сделать-то?

А потом…

— Маринетт?!

Его черноволосая одноклассница, самая стеснительная девочка на свете, склонила голову на звук, и Адриану пришлось срочно нырять за дымоход, зажав рукой в перчатке рот. 

Он сидел неподвижно, как камень, пока не услышал, как удаляются её шаги. Она, наверное, шла домой. В пекарню её родителей. Ту, что неподалёку от их школы. В которую они ходили вместе. И сидели в каком-то ряде друг от друга. 

Адриан выглянул из-за дымохода, хотя его магия вместе с маской Кота уже сходили на нет. 

Её тёмные волосы ещё виднелись в отдалении, покачивались под светом фонарей в паре кварталов отсюда. 

— Маринетт. 

Адриан растерянно выдохнул. Его пылкая Ледибаг… была тихой мышкой, которая сидела за ним в школе? 

Что. За. 

Пожалуй… Пожалуй, с этим ему нужно будет свыкнуться.

***

— Ты не за компьютером, — заметил Плагг.   
— М-мф. 

И вправду, Адриан мрачно валялся на кровати, пялясь в огромные окна на противоположном конце комнаты. 

— Я высказался по этому поводу только чтобы заметить, что ты, как говорится, раб привычки. 

Адриан раздражённо вздохнул. 

— И в это время ты, как заведено, проверяешь Ледиблог твоей подруги.   
— Плагг. — Тон Адриана не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
— Алия всегда обновляется сразу после занятий.   
— Плагг! — Адриан сел и с угрозой схватился за подушку. — Я думаю. 

Плагг вскинул бровь. 

— Вот это да. 

Подушка полетела в цель. Плагг без труда увернулся. Адриан досадливо крякнул. 

— Я узнал, кто такая Ледибаг. 

Плагг рухнул, как подбитый. 

— Ого. — Чёрный дух негромко кашлянул в лапку. — И кто же?..

Адриан опустил взгляд на руки у себя на коленях. 

— Ты, похоже, не то чтобы… в восторге, вопреки моим ожиданиям, — неуверенно начал Плагг. — Мать честная, кого же Тикки выбрала в этот раз? 

Адриан вскинул голову. 

— Кто такая Тикки? — резко спросил он. 

Ярко-зелёные глаза Плагга широко распахнулись. 

— А! Аха-ха-ха. Да. Тикки! Э-э. Я… Я что, ни разу её не упоминал? 

Адриан встал и подошёл туда, где Плагг болтался у самой поверхности столешницы. 

— Нет. Не припомню, чтобы ты говорил, что знаком с квами Ледибаг _лично._  
— О, ты с ней виделся?..  
— Тикки ведь и есть квами Ледибаг, верно? Ты её имел в виду.  
— Послушай, Адриан…

Адриан застонал. 

— Поверить не могу! Ты что, ещё и знал всё это время, кто Ледибаг?   
— Да как тебе в голову пришло! — Плагг скрестил лапы, сама оскорблённая невинность. — Я до сих пор не знаю, кто она, потому что ты мне ещё не рассказал, заметим! Мы с Тикки договорились никогда не раскрывать друг другу, кого выбрали. Если только они сами не прознают, конечно.   
— Это Маринетт, — без выражения сказал Адриан. — Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн. Моя одноклассница. Видимо. 

Плагг склонил голову. 

— Видимо? Ты сам не уверен?   
— Нет! — Адриан провёл рукой по лицу. — Нет, я совсем не уверен, потому что я хоть и видел всё своими глазами, всё равно это бессмыслица какая-то!  
— Погоди. Ты видел её превращение, так? Тогда это точно она. Эффект сложно подделать, с искрами-то и всем прочим.   
— Ты, — Адриан ткнул в него пальцем, — вот совсем не помогаешь. Маринетт точно Ледибаг. Только она не может ей быть. 

Плагг нахмурился. 

— И с чего же ты это взял?   
— Потому что это Маринетт! — Адриан, выйдя из себя, широко взмахнул рукой. — Она славная, милая и скромная, а Ледибаг — ни разу нет!  
— …то есть, по твоим словам получается, что Ледибаг — которая твоя зазноба, да? — не славная и не милая? И вдобавок развязная, возможно.   
— А Маринетт стеснительная! То есть, до ужаса. — Адриан заходил взад-вперёд перед столом. — Я на одной руке пересчитать могу, сколько полных предложений она сумела выговорить при мне за год. 

Плагг задумчиво покосился на него. 

— Она же не может вести себя как супергероиня всё время, правильно? Обычно социум не слишком одобрительно относится к школьникам, которые способны перемахнуть здание в один прыжок, если начистоту.   
— Плагг. — Адриан упёр руки в бока. — Не надо быть супергероем, чтобы поздороваться с тем, кто учится в твоём классе уже целый год. 

Плагг с раздражённым вздохом упорхнул на самую высокую книжную полку, ясно давая понять, что разговор ему наскучил. 

— Она не первая Ледибаг, которая пользуется преимуществом маски, чтобы вести себя чуть раскованнее. 

Адриан проводил его недобрым взглядом. Затем сел за компьютер. Через пару мгновений стало ясно, что у Алии нет свежего материала для публикации, так что в сегодняшнем посте она с придыханием строила догадки о личности Ледибаг. Адриан поджал губы. Примерно раз в неделю Алия постила что-то подобное, и раз в неделю Адриан читал эти посты, прочёсывая вместе с самой преданной поклонницей Ледибаг всё, вплоть до мельчайших деталей. 

На снимках Ледибаг перемахивала с крыши на крышу. 

Побеждала акуму. 

Раскручивала йо-йо.

Закатывала глаза в адрес Кота Нуара. 

Улыбалась на камеру для Алии. 

_Скованная?_ Адриан нахмурился. Да они были словно два совсем разных человека. 

Конечно же, теперь их сходство бросалось в глаза. Адриан чувствовал себя чуть ли не глупо от того, что до него не дошло раньше. Может, виновата была магия квами? Маскирующие чары или что-то в этом духе. 

И да, он знал, что Маринетт сообразительная. В школе она этим, можно сказать, славилась. 

Ладно. 

Итак. 

Одно и то же лицо. Одна и та же фигура. 

Адриан покосился на экран и залился краской. Хорошая фигура…

А ещё — ум. 

Физическое сходство и смышлёность, значит.

Он сощурился, потянулся за домашней работой и раскрыл учебник по физике. 

Сегодня никаких ответов не намечалось. 

Но завтра. 

Завтра он собирался быть учтивым, очаровательным и обходительным. Он собирался высказать интереса чуть больше, чем обычно, но не намного, потому что Маринетт была Ледибаг, а Ледибаг бы точно заметила, что он что-то затевает. 

Завтра он собирался узнать, скрывается ли в самом деле Ледибаг под извечным смущением Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн.

***

— Ого. — Брови Нино взлетели над его очками. — Ты с отцом поссорился или что, дружище? 

Адриан застыл на пороге, прежде чем войти. 

— Нет, почему ты спрашиваешь, что такое, что-то не так? 

Его друг склонил голову. 

— Даже не знаю. Надеюсь, у тебя сегодня не запланировано фотосессии. Эти тёмные круги загримировать сложно будет.

Адриан невесело усмехнулся. 

— Не ссорился я ни с кем. Просто спал всего ничего. — Часа два разве что. Обычно он засыпал, грезя о танцующей по крышам Парижа Ледибаг. Вчера он бодрствовал лёжа, пока не забрезжило утро, разбирая каждый жест и каждое выражение лица Маринетт, какие получилось вспомнить. 

Часа в четыре Плагг предложил ему подыскать себе нормальное хобби наконец. 

Нино вошёл следом. 

— Ты хоть думать можешь, чувак? У нас сегодня контрольная по физике. 

Маринетт уже заняла своё привычное место. Алия пыталась показать ей что-то на своём телефоне, но Маринетт пялилась прямиком на Адриана. Её лицо застыло где-то между приветливой улыбкой и тревожным ужасом. 

«И вот она — Ледибаг?»

И сразу за этой мыслью: «Как я мог не замечать эти чертовски голубые глаза?»

Неважно! Адриан постарался изобразить свою обычную очаровательную ухмылку и поспешно скользнул на скамейку в переднем ряду.

Как и предполагал Нино, сегодня думать он не мог. Итоговую оценку представлять не особо хотелось. 

Каждый шорох, каждое движение Маринетт били в затылок, как теннисные мячики. 

Ледибаг. Ледибаг сидела прямо у него за спиной. 

Ледибаг сдавала контрольную по физике. 

…

Интересно, как у неё с этой контрольной шли дела. 

Когда прозвенел звонок, Адриан обернулся, не вставая. И спросил — так гладко, будто ничего особенного не произошло: 

— Ну что, как успехи? 

Он внимательно смотрел, как лицо Маринетт вспыхнуло привычным пронзительным розовым. 

— Э-э! — пискнула она. — Х-хорошо! 

Он подождал. 

Она прожигала его взглядом. 

Алия склонилась над Маринетт. 

— Она сдала всё офигенно, я уверена. Мы вчера вместе готовились, и если она не оттащила эту контрольную в тёмный переулочек и не уделала, то я…  
— А ты… как ты справился?.. — встряла Маринетт. — Адриан? 

_Адриан._ Ледибаг только что назвала его по имени. От этого ему сразу стало _охрененно хорошо_. Ледибаг — это Маринетт. От этого ему стало… в общем, с этими чувствами ему ещё предстояло разбираться. 

— Не особо хорошо, по-моему, — признался он и откинулся на скамейке, наклоняясь поближе к Маринетт.

Та невнятно чирикнула и отшатнулась. 

Адриан сумел удержать улыбку на месте, но мозг взвыл: «Вот это вот — Ледибаг?!». Ледибаг бы его сразу на место спихнула! Так… дико. 

— Ага. Не мог вчера заснуть, поэтому всё утро ни на чём сосредоточиться не могу.   
— А. — Она кивнула, и румянец схлынул самую малость. — У меня так часто бывает. 

«А то. Часто по Парижу после наступления темноты бегаешь?»

— Дружище, выпусти меня, — пихнул его наконец Нино. — У нас литература через две минуты, а мне нужно, э-э. — Он покосился на Алию. — Ноги размять нужно, — пробормотал он. 

Адриан ощутил, как улыбка вдруг перестала быть натянутой. Его друг просился в туалет, просто не хотел озвучивать это перед девочками. Точнее — можно было поспорить на что угодно — именно перед Алией. 

— Да, да. — Он поднялся со скамейки. 

То есть, встал практически рядом с Маринетт. И скосил на неё взгляд. 

Боже. Она пыталась, изо всех сил пыталась не смотреть на него, склонившись над своей тетрадью, но Адриан видел, что она ничего не пишет. У неё даже уши порозовели, ого. И шея заодно. 

В голову пришла смутная идея. 

Адриан опёрся локтем о её парту. 

— Проверяешь конспект? — спросил он.   
— А-ага! — Она снова отшатнулась, взволнованная настолько, что у неё разве что пар из ушей не повалил.  
— М-м. — Он протянул руку и постучал пальцем по открытой страничке. — Не забудь дописать последнюю формулу, которую она перед звонком продиктовала. — Адриан сверкнул модельной улыбкой. — Она это нарочно делает, я тебе говорю. 

Огромные-преогромные голубые глаза наконец глянули на него. Длинные чёрные ресницы мазнули по раскрасневшимся щекам. Идеально гладкие губы чуть приоткрылись — ровно настолько, чтобы шепнуть: «Ладно». 

Ух ты. 

С улыбкой Адриана ничего не случилось. Годы практики, как-никак. 

Но. Ух ты. 

Нино сел на своё место. Следующий преподаватель ударился в рассуждения про воображение Александра Дюма. Карандаш Маринетт снова заскрипел по бумаге. 

А Адриан только и мог думать о том, что Ледибаг никогда раньше не говорила «ладно» _так._


	2. Chapter 2

— Пока-пока, бабочка.

Кот Нуар отстранёно наблюдал, как очищенная акума выпорхнула из йо-йо. Когда Ледибаг подбросила талисман удачи, он без всякого интереса отметил, что район восстановился после очередного беспредела новой жертвы Бражника.

Маринетт точно была Ледибаг. 

Он следил за ней пристально — ещё пристальнее, чем обычно — пока они отбивались от обезумевшего Санта-Клауса из торгового центра. Ладно, может, на минутку отвлёкся на оленей, которые палили лазерами из глаз, но в остальном Кот не упускал Ледибаг из вида ни на миг.

Движения, жесты, проклятые хвостики… всё как на ладони. Вплоть до голоса.

А голос у Маринетт, чёрт возьми, оказался _привлекательным_. Если убрать все запинки и оборванные предложения, все «э-э» и «м-м», Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн, оказывается, говорила уверенно и деловито, и её тон подключался напрямую к той части мозга Кота, которая была помешана на Ледибаг. Мурашки по спине и частое сердцебиение шли в комплекте.

Что теперь? Он не представлял.

— Дело сделано!

Он моргнул. Ледибаг протягивала затянутый в красное кулак, как делала после каждой их совместной победы.

— ….Кот Нуар?  
— А? А. — Он встал и подошёл, несильно стукнулся с ней кулаками. — Дело сделано.

Ледибаг уставилась на него.

— Так. Какая муха тебя укусила сегодня? — Она упёрла руки в бока. — Не то чтобы я жаловалась. У всех бывают плохие дни, но ты сегодня что-то совсем сдулся. Что стряслось?

Чёрт! Она заметила!

— Мои глубочайшие извинения, принцесса. Возможно, этим вечером миледи заворожила меня своим непревзойдённым мастерством сильнее обычного, — гладко ответил он, махнул рукой и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Вот теперь я не сомневаюсь, что что-то не так.

Кот Нуар оцепенел, так и не опустив ногу на землю. Ледибаг подошла к нему со спины, положила руку на его плечо и развернула к себе.

— Ты, — её тон не сулил ничего хорошего, — даже ни одного слова не исковеркал. Как нормальный человек! Ты кто вообще?

«Адриан. Я Адриан. А ты Маринетт, и обычно наши разговоры проходят совсем по-другому». Если бы он не взмок давно, то…

— Почему в обычной жизни при мне ты ведёшь себя не так?

Челюсти у них отвалились одновременно.

Кот Нуар зажал рукой рот. Глаза Маринетт чуть не выкатились из маски.

— Что?!

Кот попятился.

— Я ничего не сказал!  
— Ещё как сказал! — выкрикнула Маринетт, бросаясь за ним. — Мы что… Мы друг друга знаем?  
— Что? С чего ты взяла?  
— _Ох._ Ты знаешь, кто я?  
— Не представляю даже…  
— Как ты узнал? Я была так осторожна! И я тебе говорила столько раз, что…  
— Ничего я не знаю! — Коту очень не понравилось, как пронзительно у него вышло. — Не имею ни малейшего представления ни о чём, в том числе — что происходит сейчас!  
— Слышишь, ты, хитрец мелкий, выкладывай всё сейчас же!..  
— Смотри-ка, у меня почти времени не осталось, пора бежать, до скорого, пока!

И Кот Нуар бросился прочь по крышам Парижа под эхо крика: «Чёртов кот!»

Итак. Он, в общем-то, прямо сказал Ледибаг, что знает, кто она.

И что они знакомы.

Кот Нуар стиснул пальцами переносицу.

И что она ведёт себя по-другому рядом с ним, когда они не геройствуют.

— Может, не стоило мелочиться и сразу оставить дорожку из хлебных крошек к моему порогу?

Ледибаг — Маринетт — была умной. До неё дойдёт. А когда дойдёт… что тогда? Как Ледибаг будет вести себя с Котом Нуаром после этого? Будет скованной, как Маринетт при Адриане? Тогда будет… некруто. Будет невесело, и командная работа будет даваться сложнее. А ещё…

Адриан со стоном прислонился затылком к дымоходу. _Ледибаг._ Она была неотразимой и грациозной, остроумной и сообразительной, и он ещё не до конца перестал надеяться, что когда-нибудь, может быть она будет думать о нём примерно то же самое. _Может быть._

Но теперь она была ещё и Маринетт. Которая была, как он сказал Плаггу, славной, но что делать, если Ледибаг вдруг начнёт вести себя так же, как Маринетт, он не представлял. А если… Если проблема была в Адриане? Если Ледибаг просто невыносимо было находиться рядом с _Адрианом?_

Кот Нуар нахмурился, глядя в небо. Тогда…

Тогда Маринетт придётся научиться разговаривать с Адрианом. И вдвоём Адриан и Кот будут отличными преподавателями.

Наверное.

***

— Нино.  
— М-м? — Нино посмотрел на него, не отрываясь от сэндвича. Им удалось стряхнуть Хлою и Сабрину с хвоста, так что ланч они ели, (не) прячась в крохотном школьном сквере.  
— Что нужно делать, чтобы девушка с тобой заговорила?

Нино поперхнулся и поспешно сглотнул.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь?

Адриан нахмурился.

— Ты с кем угодно общаться можешь. Почему бы и не тебя?  
— Чувак, ты вообще слышал, _что_ мой рот выдаёт?  
— Но это же замечательно, — упёрся Адриан. — Ты говоришь что в голову взбредёт, и люди тебе отвечают тем же. Как ты это делаешь?

Нино уставился на него.

— Ты — и я сейчас не иронизирую — прирождённая _модель._ Зачем тебе вообще что-то делать, чтобы девушка с тобой заговорила?  
— А если это часть проблемы? — Адриан хорошо поразмыслил над этим прошлой ночью и вывел парочку теорий. — А вдруг людям просто тяжело со мной общаться? Тогда я и подавно должен уметь расположить их к себе.  
— …Я бы рассердился, что ты так легко в эту мысль вцепился, но в чём-то ты, пожалуй, прав.

Адриан резко сел.

— Думаешь, в этом дело? Со мной боятся разговаривать, потому что я модель?  
— Или потому что ты богат. И сын влиятельного дизайнера. И мега-умный. Выбирай любую отпугивающую черту на твой вкус.  
— По твоим словам выходит, что со мной вообще нельзя разговаривать.  
— Совсем нет, чувак, совсем нет. — Нино похлопал его по плечу. — Я с тобой общаюсь всё время.  
— Спасибо. Именно поэтому я спрашиваю у тебя: как?

Нино вскинул бровь.

— Как я с тобой общаюсь? Ну, в довесок ко всему, что я уже перечислил, ты как бы грандиозный придурок.  
— …что?  
— Грандиозный.  
— Сначала ты говоришь мне, что я чуть ли не золотой мальчик Парижа, но тут же добавляешь, что я кретин.  
— Не говорил я, что ты кретин. Просто не настолько крутой, насколько твоё резюме предполагает.  
— О. — Адриан повалился обратно в траву. — Ну. Какое облегчение. Наверное.  
— Да ладно, дружище, ты же понял, о чём я. Ты ведь… — Нино взмахнул остатками сэндвича. — Ты свой чувак, понимаешь? Тебя _такие_ штуки не волнуют. Кроме штук на дополнительных занятиях разве что. Тебе нравится фехтование и учить иностранные языки, да. Но ты не расхаживаешь, приговаривая: «Зацените весеннюю коллекцию моего отца, посмотрите на этот пиджак за нихрена себе денег», вот это всё.  
— Я не ношу пиджаки за нихрена себе денег просто так, — возмутился Адриан. — И как это связано с моей проблемой?  
— Мы вообще о конкретной девушке говорим? — уточнил Нино. — Потому что, по-моему, с тобой разговаривать не может одна только… Ой. _Ой._ — Он смерил Адриана проницательным взглядом. — Ты запал на Маринетт?  
— Не западал я на Маринетт! — прошипел Адриан. — Но меня очень беспокоит, что она со мной даже поздороваться не может!  
— _Беспокоит?_  
— Ну, всё сложно. — Никаких подробностей. Не выдавать ничего. — И я… ну. Как ты сам сказал, люди обычно легко со мной общаются, и мне не приходится прикладывать никаких усилий. Я подумал, что неплохо бы освоить этот навык, раз я, сам понимаешь. В индустрии моды верчусь.  
— Пожалуй. — Подозрительности во взгляде Нино не убавилось. — Итак. Как сделать так, чтобы Маринетт с тобой могла разговаривать, гм. Как обычный человек?  
— Чтобы разговор продлился хотя бы две минуты, о большем я не прошу, — пока что, по крайней мере. После можно будет и до чего-то более весомого дойти. Пошутить, например.  
— Гм. Ясно. — Нино затолкал остатки сэндвича в рот. — Для начала, ей должно быть с тобой комфортно.  
— Так. И что я должен делать? — Пока что было ясно как день: Маринетт почему-то очень неуютно рядом с Адрианом. А почему Ледибаг не парилась, когда была с Котом Нуаром? — Острить?  
— Острить? — Нино уставился на него, будто у Адриана вторая голова отросла. — …Дружище, нет. Господи, ты вообще на свидание хоть раз ходил?  
— Эй, я не пытаюсь с Маринетт встречаться, — поспешно вставил Адриан.  
— Но принцип ведения беседы остаётся тем же. Будь уверен в себе и позволь ей чувствовать себя так же уверенно.

Может, ему стоило конспектировать. _Принцип ведения беседы?_

— Так что начни с малого. Спроси, как она справилась с последней контрольной.  
— Это я пробовал уже, — вспомнил Адриан. — Она всё равно занервничала. — Хотя тот разговор у них вышел самым продолжительным на его памяти. — Надо будет попробовать ещё раз, значит.

Нино мудро кивнул.

— Это займёт время. Сохраняй терпение, а когда она распсихуется, делай вид, что ничего такого не происходит. Помни, ты делаешь всё, чтобы ей стало легко.  
— И чтобы она чувствовала себя уверенно, — повторил Адриан. Так дико. Ледибаг просто лучилась уверенностью. Об её веру в себя можно было камни раскалывать. Для неё Кот Нуар был дурнем, над которым она посмеивалась. Но между Маринетт и Адрианом это работало явно как-то по-другому.  
— Правильно. Сделай так, чтобы она была довольна собой в ходе беседы, и скорее всего она захочет повторить. — Нино помолчал. — Ну или, в твоём случае, просто начнёт с тобой разговаривать.  
— Понял. Хорошо. — Адриан кивнул. — Хорошо! Я всё смогу.  
— Удачи, дружище.

***

— Я ничего не могу.

Адриан со стоном плюхнулся в компьютерное кресло. Плагг выпорхнул из его сумки, недобро хихикая.

— Я ещё не видел, чтобы хоть одна девочка правда пряталась от кого-то в туалете, — поглумился он.  
— Как я должен сделать так, чтобы ей было комфортно, если она мне не позволяет даже в двух шагах от неё встать?

Адриан раздражённо вздохнул. После литературы Маринетт кое-как признала, что её тоже радует, что им не придётся читать «Графа Монте-Кристо» целиком.

После мировой истории Маринетт залилась краской по самый лоб и дёрнула плечом, когда Адриан заметил, что выставка египетских древностей в Лувре может быть любопытной.

И наконец, когда после деловой этики он решил спросить, была ли она в том новом кафе неподалёку, Маринетт рванула в уборную, как только прозвенел звонок. Кажется, там она и сидела до сих пор.

Хотя, скорее всего, нет, потому что он-то уже ушёл.

Адриан невесело усмехнулся, рассматривая шеренгу мониторов перед ним. Ледибаг улыбалась в ответ с каждого.

— Просто объясни мне, — попросил он, — почему ты можешь закатывать глаза на Кота Нуара, но не можешь даже глянуть на Адриана Агреста?


	3. Chapter 3

Адриан проснулся от легчайшего тычка в щёку. Он отмахнулся, ощутил в полусне, как попал рукой по чему-то, и перекатился на другой бок. 

— Да он сама бдительность. — Голос был новым. Язвительным.   
— А то Ледибаг сразу вскакивает с кровати, когда ты поднимаешь её в будний день в три часа ночи? Помоги мне из мусорника выбраться. — А вот это точно был Плагг. 

_Ледибаг?_ Глаза Адриана распахнулись, и он рывком сел. Маленький сгусток красного, размером примерно с яблоко, завис над корзиной для мусора у стола. 

— …Плагг? Ты в краску вляпался, что ли?   
— Да как тебе в голову пришло! — Красный сгусток упёр крохотные руки в несуществующие бёдра.   
— Тикки. — Голос Плагга прозвучал глухо. — Минутку внимания? Я застрял в стаканчике от кофе.   
— Тикки. Тикки?! — Адриан откинул одеяло и бросился к столу. — Ты квами Ледибаг? Поверить не могу, что наконец-то познакомлюсь с тобой, я…  
— Погоди. — Красный дух вскинула руку. — Ледибаг хочет тебя видеть. 

Вся кровь мигом отхлынула от лица. 

— Хочет… Правда? — пискнул он. Ну да. Ну конечно. Прошлая ночь, казалось, была целую вечность назад, но Ледибаг вряд ли забыла, как Кот Нуар рассказал ей, что знает, кто она. Как последний идиот.   
— В самом деле. — Тикки скрестила руки. Опыт был в новинку: его смерило пристальным взглядом мистическое создание размером с анимешную мини-фигурку. — Она ждёт в парке. Собирайся. 

Адриан запнулся, отступая на шаг назад. Теперь понятно, почему сама Ледибаг внушала ужас время от времени.

— Э-э… хорошо? Я только — Плагг. Найду. — Он опустился на колено и зарылся в мусор, но только нашарив своего чёрного духа, он вдруг осознал кое-что. — Погоди-ка. Ты сказал, что вы не раскрываете друг другу личности тех, кого выбрали, и Кот Нуар с Ледибаг узнают всё сами.  
— Во всех отношениях верно! — пропыхтел Плагг, пытаясь высвободиться из его кулака.   
— Но Ледибаг не знает пока, кто я. Так что она делает у меня в комнате? — Адриан ткнул пальцем в Тикки.

Тикки порхнула к ним поближе.

— Ну-ну, не вини своего глупого квами. Он отвратительно хранит тайны. Когда я считаю нужным что-то узнать, я обычно всё узнаю. И Ледибаг сердится, — с нажимом сказала она, снова смерив Адриана взглядом.   
— Сердится?..  
— Немного, — подтвердила Тикки. — Советую тебе поторопиться.

***

Ледибаг, похоже, в самом деле сердилась. 

Кот Нуар съёжился за оградой парка. Ледибаг рассекала туда-обратно перед фонтаном, бормоча что-то себе под нос. 

И что теперь? 

Если бы Ледибаг ждала Кота Нуара, как обычно, он бы знал, что делать. Он бы гордо зашагал ей навстречу, соблазнительный, заигрывая и не беспокоясь о том, что его, как всегда, отошьют. Если бы Маринетт ждала Адриана, он бы прошёлся модельной походкой, излучая уверенность и ожидая, что Маринетт растечётся по земле запинающейся лужицей. 

В тот единственный раз, когда Кот Нуар встретился с Маринетт, он вёл себя, как обычно себя вёл Кот. Маринетт держалась чуть лучше, чем обычно, но даже отдалённо не так, как держалась Ледибаг. Не из того, что он мог вспомнить, во всяком случае. 

Он не представлял, что ему, как Коту, делать с этой комбинацией из мега-уверенной Ледибаг и Маринетт-лужицы. Которая ещё и сердилась. 

Кот Нуар сглотнул. Когда сомневаешься — импровизируй. Он вступил в ворота. 

— Твой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах вернулся, миледи. — Поклонился бы сейчас Кот Нуар? Он бы да… а как бы Адриан поступил при Маринетт? Ха. Да если бы. Тогда что ему нужно было…

Йо-йо Ледибаг обвилось вокруг него до того, как он успел решить в пользу того или другого. Он определённо немужественно вскрикнул и скорее всего впечатался бы лицом в землю, если бы Ледибаг не двинула ему кулаком в плечо. Довольно больно, к слову. 

— В этот раз не сбежишь, киса, — вполголоса прорычала она, не ослабляя напряжение верёвки. — Ты знаешь, кто я? Да или нет? 

Кот Нуар прикусил губу и заглянул в прищуренные голубые глаза. Солгать! Он мог солгать. Сказать совсем левое имя, и она бы никогда не узнала. 

— Ты Маринетт. Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн, — прошептал он. — И я ничего о тебе не знаю.

Преображение завораживало. 

Голубые глаза под красной маской расширились, тёмные ресницы обрамили её удивление. Её рот приоткрылся самую малость, а потом она залилась краской. 

Кот Нуар забыл, как дышать. Он никогда ещё не видел Ледибаг такой, но выражение её лица было чертовски знакомо Адриану. 

— Что — в каком смысле? — Она стиснула верёвку йо-йо покрепче, но её голос остался нетвёрдым. — Ты знаешь Маринетт?   
— Но ведь нет. — Кот Нуар потянул за верёвку и ощутил, как она ослабевает. Он смахнул петлю с одного плеча, затем со второго, и позволил ей упасть себе под ноги. — Я совсем не знаю Маринетт.   
— А. А, ясно. — Ледибаг смотала йо-йо, не глядя на него. Коту Нуару совсем не понравилось, что Адриану и это было знакомо. Ледибаг никогда не должна была отводить взгляд. — Значит… мы друг друга не знаем на самом деле, — добавила она. 

Он пожал плечами. 

— Я без понятия, насколько хорошо ты знаешь меня. 

Теперь она подняла взгляд, недоумённо хмурясь. 

— Что это вообще значит? Я тебя знаю или не знаю, одно из двух?   
— Э-э? — Кот Нуар потёр затылок и поднял взгляд на уличный фонарь в надежде на подсказку свыше.   
— Ты сказал, что я веду себя по-другому, — неожиданно сказала Ледибаг, и её голос окреп. — Я это помню. 

Блин. 

— Ну, это… это… правда, — согласился он. 

Ледибаг вскинула руки и шагнула прочь. 

— Ты меня так же с ума сводишь, когда мы сталкиваемся? 

Кот Нуар вспомнил, как Маринетт спряталась от него в туалете сегодня. Он рассмеялся. 

— Можно и так сказать. 

Ледибаг бросила на него взгляд через плечо. 

— Ну разумеется. Так если ты такой же, что я делаю не как всегда?   
— М-м. — Кот Нуар задумчиво прижал руку ко рту. Не мог же он прямо сказать, что она вела себя при нём, как последний чудик. — Ты обычно… тише? 

Она сощурилась. 

— Тише. Ещё что-то? 

Он сдал на попятный. 

— Ты знаешь, я не хочу тебе слишком много говорить, потому что…  
— Потому что — что? — Она снова шагнула к нему вплотную. — Я узнаю, кто ты? О ужас. Можно подумать, ты вдруг решил, что наши тайные личности должны были остаться _тайными._  
— Эй! — возмутился он. — Я не виноват, что ты не была осторожнее. — Полуправда кольнула совесть, но недостаточно, чтобы забрать слова назад.   
— Осторожнее?! — воскликнула Ледибаг. — Я сама осторожность была, ты, сталкер!  
— Никакой я не сталкер!  
— Как ты узнал, кто я?   
— Я!.. — Кот Нуар запнулся. «Я свернул с пути, чтобы посмотреть на новую рекламу со мной». Ага, конечно. — Ты превратилась по неправильную сторону будки. После драки. Вот и всё. 

Ледибаг вскинула бровь, недовольная.

— Это даже не красивая история.   
— Чаще всего это означает, что сказанное — правда. Прости, что получилось не так романтично, как ты себе всегда представляла, принцесса, — шутливо добавил он.   
— Ты!.. Это ты вечно заигрываешь! — Она смерила его подозрительным взглядом. — Ты со мной заигрываешь в реальной жизни? 

Кот Нуар постарался не выдать, что он только что поперхнулся. 

— Кто вообще может рассуждать, где реальная жизнь, а где нет, мадемуазель? 

Ледибаг двинула ему в плечо. 

— Флиртуешь ты с Маринетт или нет, бесстыжая ты рожа? 

Кот Нуар уставился на неё сверху вниз. Флиртовать с Маринетт? Как Адриан? Идея была… новой и несколько дикой. Но всё же…

Огромные голубые глаза встретили его взгляд, и нежные розовые губы улыбнулись ему самыми уголками. Чёрт, как же от неё захватывало дух. 

Кот Нуар сглотнул. Провёл языком по губам. 

— Это можно было бы… устроить.

***

Адриан смотрел, как часы отчитывают минуты от четырёх часов ночи. Представить только, что бы сказал отец, если бы узнал, насколько допоздна он не спит. 

Плагг зарылся в своё привычное гнездо в сумке. 

— Всё могло пойти куда хуже, — сказал он, зевнув. — Предлагаю отпраздновать роскошным двухчасовым сном. Клянусь, Тикки иногда… — И бормотание стихло, сменяясь тихим, тоненьким похрапыванием. 

Сонливость оттягивала веки, но мозг Адриана не сильно интересовался отдыхом. Или, по крайней мере, пока не интересовался. Сначала он собирался тщательнейшим образом обдумать, что может пойти ужасно не так, если начать флиртовать с Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн.


	4. Chapter 4

Для начала, разумеется, нужно было вести себя буднично. 

Адриан изучил своё отражение в зеркале. Он не выглядел буднично. Он выглядел напряжённее, чем туго смотанное йо-йо Ледибаг. 

Не то чтобы он прятался перед первым уроком в мужском туалете. Не совсем. Он просто… Если он собрался _всерьёз_ пофлиртовать в первый раз, то стоило убедиться, что у него там… гранола в зубах не застряла, правильно? 

Про себя он ещё раз повторил совет Нино. _Позволь ей чувствовать себя уверенно._

— Ну да. Уверенно. — Адриан твёрдо кивнул сам себе. А потом досадливо крякнул. — Ну почему с Ледибаг флирт случается сам собой?

Плагг высунулся из сумки. 

— Может, потому, что Ледибаг уже уверена в себе? Тебе не нужно осыпать её похвалами. На тебя ничего не давит, можно сказать.   
— Маринетт и есть Ледибаг. — Может, если он будет повторять это достаточно часто, то когда-нибудь и сам в свои слова поверит. — Эта часть её характера существует и вне костюма, правда? Где-нибудь? Может, она просто очень глубоко скрыта.

Плагг сощурил пронзительно-зелёные глаза. 

— Весьма глубоко. Тикки в этот раз нашла себе очень противоречивую юную даму. 

Адриан шумно сглотнул и глянул на телефон. 

— Ага. Ну что же, долг зовёт.   
— Поправь меня, если я не прав, — прошептал Плагг из глубин сумки, когда Адриан открыл дверь туалета, — но впечатление ты произведёшь не очень игривое, если будешь относиться к этому, как к обязательству.  
— Я собираюсь бороться, Плагг, — прошипел Адриан. Коридоры в целом уже опустели — он единственный затянул до последнего перед началом занятий. — За Ледибаг, за себя, и… и за то, как Маринетт тогда сказала: «Ладно».   
— …чего? 

Адриан шикнул на него и завернул за угол. Впереди показался его класс, а вместе с ним — она. 

Маринетт остановилась перед дверью, возясь с чем-то в своей сумочке.

Адриан сбавил шаг. Именно сейчас, в этот беспечный миг, если очень пристально всмотреться, в Маринетт можно было разглядеть Ледибаг. Поэтому заговорить вышло куда проще, чем должно было бы. 

— Я так рад, что ты тоже опоздала. 

От вопля Маринетт у него даже глаза закатились. 

— А-Адриан?! — Она вцепилась в сумочку, будто её застукали, пока она косяк там прятала. — Я… Не то чтобы… опоздала, я просто… А потом мне пришлось — в общем, там дело было, и после…

Адриан вспомнил, что рот бы неплохо и закрыть. «Позволь ей чувствовать себя уверенно». Каким образом? Маринетт разве что не тряслась. 

— Всё в порядке. Мы просто войдём вместе. 

Её зрачки сузились до крохотных точек. 

— В… Вместе? — просипела она. 

Как, интересно, он собирался флиртовать, если она рассыпалась на части, даже когда он был просто _скучным?_ Как можно вообще быть такой стеснительной? Улыбка Адриана не дрогнула. 

— Так ни тебе, ни мне не придётся отдуваться в одиночестве. Давай я первым зайду.

Он протянул руку, чтобы толкнуть дверь, и предплечье мазнуло по рукаву её пиджака. Маринетт со свистом втянула воздух. Адриан оглянулся и увидел, как она держится за плечо. 

— Ой, прости. Я тебя не ударил? — Да он бы не смог даже.   
— Н-нет, — выдохнула она, глядя на него во все глаза. — Ты… Ты проходи, пожалуйста.   
— Хорошо. — Полноценное предложение! Она даже не запнулась почти! Адриан отпраздновал победу, подмигнув ей: — Наслаждайся пейзажем. 

Он вошёл в класс, чертовски собой гордясь, если откровенно. Он почти смог пофлиртовать по-настоящему. Без чёрного костюма и кошачьих ушек! Может, теперь он наконец сможет вести себя хоть чуточку как Кот Нуар, и вместе с тем у Ледибаг появится шанс побыть…

— Маринетт?!

Преподаватель истории с ужасом смотрела в коридор за его спиной. Адриан вскинул брови. Все в классе (или, по крайней мере, сидящие в передних рядах) вытягивали шеи, пытаясь рассмотреть, что произошло. 

Адриан медленно обернулся. 

Маринетт восседала на пятой точке в дверях, разбросав ноги. Одной рукой она держалась за косяк, второй упиралась в пол. Её рюкзак соскользнул с плеча. Её щёки горели розовым ярче её светло-вишнёвых брюк, и челюсть у неё отвисла. Преподаватель бросилась к ней, и Алия поднялась со своего места, цокая языком на неловкую подругу. 

Адриан нашёл взглядом Нино. 

Нино смотрел на него. И печально качал головой.

***

— Дружище, ты что откинул-то?   
— В каком смысле «откинул»? — Адриан злобно проткнул насквозь персик на подносе. — Я сказал: о, ты тоже опоздала? Давай я первый зайду в класс. — Про «наслаждайся пейзажем» он рассказывать совершенно не собирался. Чёрт, а он-то решил, что гениально получилось.   
— А потом она упала. — Нино выгнул бровь.   
— Да я сам не знаю! Оборачиваюсь, а она сидит на полу. И после занятий она на меня даже не посмотрела. — Пару часов спустя Адриан вернулся к тому, с чего начинал — просил за ланчем совета у Нино. Может, всё-таки ремарка была дурацкой.   
— И ты дальше хочешь её разговорить? — уточнил Нино. — Может, тебе лучше забить на безнадёжный случай и жить дальше. 

Адриан в ужасе вскинул голову. 

— Шутишь, что ли? Я с ней даже не пофлиртовал ни разу ещё! Успешно, по крайней мере.   
— Стой, что? — Нино склонил голову. — Ты решил, что раскрутить Маринетт на нормальный разговор с тобой — недостаточно сложная проблема, и решил попробовать с ней заигрывать? — Он нахмурился. — Флирт — это продвинутый уровень коммуникации, дружище.  
— Я это делаю не потому, что она _проблема_ или что-то такое, — спешно вставил Адриан. — То есть, она-то да, но я не поэтому стараюсь.   
— Охренеть. — Нино посмотрел на него с каким-то странным уважением. — Не знал, что Маринетт твоя зазноба, прости.   
— Я!.. — Адриан умолк на полуслове. Ледибаг была его зазнобой. Значит… Его зазнобой была Маринетт?! — Это что-то новенькое, — выдавил он.   
— Да уж. Потому что только вчера ты мне утверждал, что не собираешься с Маринетт встречаться, — укоризненно напомнил Нино.   
— Ну. Ну, — запинаясь, пробормотал Адриан. — Сначала до этого дожить надо. 

Нино прищурился и кивнул. 

— Вот тут ты прав как никогда. Поэтому нам пора ускорить дело.   
— Нам?..

***

— О! Э-э. Привет, Алия. — Адриан поприветствовал её так непринуждённо, как только смог. Он знал, что они с Маринетт были не разлей вода. Следовательно, это означало, что Нино строил план куда замысловатее, чем стоило.  
— Привет! — Алия, как обычно, лучилась энергией. — Нино сказал, что вы хотели попробовать новые макароны у Дюпенов, и я сразу сказала, что с вами.  
— Так… Так вот куда мы собрались? — Адриан покосился на Нино. Втроём они спускались по ступенькам перед школой, пока последние ученики расходились в редеющем вечернем свете.  
— Чувак! — Нино пихнул его в плечо чуть больнее, чем нужно. — Ты же знаешь, что я знаю, как ты любишь карамель с морской солью! Я тебе не дам профукать такой опыт.   
— А. Точно. — Адриан попытался вспомнить, когда это его активно интересовала карамель с морской солью. Со сладостями он имел дело нечасто.   
— Я не знала, что вас вообще интересуют вкусы дня, — заметила Алия.   
— О. — Нино прижал ладонь к груди и мечтательно посмотрел в небо. — Мы в интернете каждый день смотрим. 

Алия глянула на него и даже подпрыгнула на месте. 

— И я! Не каждый день могу покупать их, правда. Они недешёвые, сами знаете. Но раз вы идёте, то и я с вами, конечно же.   
— М-м, а сколько именно они стоят? — тревожно спросил Адриан. У него самого ещё осталась наличка с последней зарплаты, но он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Нино пришлось серьёзно раскошеливаться ради дурацкого эксперимента. 

Алия склонила голову. 

— Ты их ни разу не пробовал, что ли? 

Чёрт! Он же всю историю Нино разоблачил теперь. 

— Э-э…

Нино забросил руку ему на плечи. 

— Алия, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, он там не бывал.   
— Не может быть. — Алия уставилась на него. — Ты никогда не был в пекарне Дюпенов? Вот ни разу? 

Адриан провёл языком по губам. 

— Ну, понимаешь…  
— Он опасается, что Маринетт решит, будто он на неё заглядывается, — беспечно перебил Нино. — Такие глупости его беспокоят, правда? 

Брови Алии уползли под самые волосы. 

— Абсолютно точно глупости. Глупости ужасные. О господи боже мой, Адриан, _ты запал на Маринетт?_

Адриан пихнул Нино в плечо. 

— Нино!  
— Серьёзно?! О господи! Боже мой, Маринетт же теперь…  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп. — Нино, как обычно сдержанный, вскинул обе руки. — Давайте-ка не спешить с выводами. Алия, я думаю, ты уже заметила, что твоя подруга становится рядом с нашей любимой моделью… тихоней, скажем так. 

Алия сощурилась. Отвернулась. Прокашлялась. 

— Ну. Можно и так сказать.   
— Тогда ты понимаешь меня. — Нино опять прижал ладонь к груди. — Адриан сторонился пекарни Дюпенов, жертвуя макаронами дня, и всё ради того, чтобы бедняжка Маринетт не самовозгорелась на месте. 

Адриан чуть не закатил глаза, но успел спохватиться. Кто в такой бред поверит-то?

— Поэтому я ужасно рад, что ты к нам присоединилась, Алия. — Нино хлопнул Адриана по спине. — Я прослежу, чтобы Адриан не сожрал всё, что найдётся на витринах. А ты… — Он легко коснулся её плеча. Адриан, разумеется, заметил и прищурился. — А ты своим умиротворяющим присутствием заверишь Маринетт, что Адриана бояться не нужно. 

Алия отвела взгляд. 

— Я сомневаюсь, что…

Адриан вскинул голову. Всё уже шло наперекосяк. 

— Маринетт _настолько_ невыносимо со мной рядом?  
— Нет! — поспешно возразила Алия. — Нет. Она тебя не боится, слово даю.   
— Я бы хотел надеяться, — отозвался он. — Боже. Я думал, что она просто мегастеснительная. А она вдруг решила, что я… что, единственный, с кем она не будет разговаривать? Вообще не будет? 

Алия поджала губы. 

— Так ты заметил?   
— Заметил?! — Адриан взмахнул руками. — Она на пол шлёпнулась, когда я с ней утром поздоровался! 

Лицо Алии мигом стало из перепуганного совершенно невыразительным; настолько каменного выражения Адриан ещё не видел. 

— Ты не поздоровался.

Ой. Адриан поймал её взгляд. Ну конечно же. Конечно же Маринетт ей рассказала. 

— Погоди, что? — встрял Нино. — А что ты там сказал ей? 

Адриан застонал. 

— Он сказал, и я цитирую дословно: «Наслаждайся пейзажем». А потом вошёл в класс. _Впереди неё._

Алия выглядела крайне самодовольной. Нино развернулся и уставился на него. 

— Да ты _животное!_

Адриан застонал снова. В этот раз протяжнее. 

— Ты не так понял!   
— Ну-ка. — Алия перегородила ему путь, не давая шагать дальше. — Ну-ка, расскажи давай, как это понимать. Тебе всерьёз нравится моя девочка или ты острых ощущений ради пользуешься тем, что она к тебе неровно дышит? Если это второе, тебе хана. 

Адриан и Нино раскрыли рты одновременно. Алия широко распахнула глаза. 

— Ой-ой.   
— Ой? — взвизгнул Нино. — Ой-ой?!

Адриан слегка забеспокоился, что его челюсть больше не вернётся на место никогда. Что. _Что вообще._

— Так, так, ребята. — Алия попятилась. — Это же так… гипотетически, правильно? Давайте просто сходим за макаронами, а?  
— Нет-нет-нет. — Нино ухватил её за обе руки. — Давай-ка ещё раз с самого начала. Так _твоей девочке_ нравится _наш малыш,_ который вот тут рядом стоит?   
— Я ничего не говорила! — пискнула Алия, дёрнув руки. — Я просто хочу купить макароны с солёной карамелью и забыть, кто кому нравится!   
— Ах ты предательница! — счастливо воскликнул Нино. — Адриан! Весь мир наш, ты слышал? Адриан? 

Адриан вдруг понял, что мир выглядит куда менее дико, если опуститься на краешек тротуара и вцепиться двумя руками в волосы. Охренеть теперь. Чёрт возьми, он даже не представлял себе, каково будет узнать, что он нравится Ледибаг взаимно. Он ожидал бабочек в животе, но никак не беспросветной, всеохватывающей паники! В руках Адриана теперь была возможность бесповоротно запороть всё, что только можно. 

Алия опустилась перед ним на корточки и положила руку ему на затылок. 

— Адриан? Ты что-то бледнее обычного выглядишь.   
— А она… — Собственный голос прозвучал ужасно. — А Маринетт будет сегодня в пекарне? 

Алия прикусила губу. Медленно кивнула. 

— Ага. Она помогает по пятницам обычно. В школу-то утром не надо, всё такое. 

Адриан с трудом сглотнул. Он поднял голову и глянул на Нино. Тот только пожал плечами и покачал головой. 

— Тебе решать, дружище. Но мы же… ради этого и шли, разве нет? 

Алия полуобернулась, испепелив его взглядом. 

— Ты сказал, что вас интересуют вкусы дня. Ты сказал, что он обожает солёную карамель. Больше ты ничего не говорил. 

Нино скрестил руки на груди. 

— Да, потому что некоторые из нас хранят тайны друзей лучше, чем…  
— Вы оба отстойно храните секреты. — Адриан с трудом поднялся на ноги. Поправил рюкзак на плече. Одёрнул лацканы. И зашагал вперёд. — Идём. 

Он чувствовал себя… не хорошо, но по крайней мере не плохо. Маринетт, в конце концов, могла на дух его не выносить. Пусть он теперь вообще не представлял, как с ней общаться, но раз он нравился Ледибаг-Маринетт, то дела обстояли вовсе не так скверно. 

Да. Он вскинул голову. Очень даже неплохо. 

— Эй, Адриан? — вклинился в мысли голос Алии. — Нам ещё на предыдущем повороте свернуть нужно было.


	5. Chapter 5

Маринетт заметила их не сразу. 

Она помогала женщине и её крохе-дочери выбрать из разнообразия тортов в стеклянных витринах. Адриан склонил голову. Маринетт повязала розовый передник. И улыбалась. Очень-очень мило улыбалась.

— Ох, чёрт, — прошептал он. 

Нино похлопал его по плечу. Алия протолкнулась мимо них и вошла в пекарню.   
— Просто ведите себя естественно, — прошипела она.  
— Алия! — Миловидная женщина с чёрными, как у Маринетт, волосами вытерла руки о передник и подошла к ним. — Вы к Маринетт?   
— Здравствуйте, мадам Чэн, — подкупающе улыбнулась Алия. — Если у неё найдётся минутка, то да, но на самом деле… — Она понизила голос: — У вас ещё остались макароны дня? 

Мадам Чэн довольно усмехнулась. 

— Представь себе, по чистой случайности ещё целый противень на кухне стоит. Принести вам парочку?   
— Правда? — Алия вскинула сцепленные руки к подбородку. — То есть… Я… Мне один. Только один.

Ну конечно. Алия же говорила, что они недешёвые. А он и Нино втянули её не совсем честно. 

— На самом деле мы возьмём полдюжины, если столько будет, — сказал Адриан, подойдя к Алии. Нино подтянулся следом, глазея по пути на витрины с выпечкой. 

Мадам Чэн выпрямилась, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. 

— О, Алия, какой у тебя прелестный бойфренд. Полдюжины! Настоящий джентльмен.  
— Э-э!  
— А-а!  
— Что?  
— Ой. — Мадам Чэн прикрыла ладонью рот. — Ну. Ну что же. — Она широко улыбнулась: — Замечательный у тебя… друг. Я пойду за ними. Полдюжины макаронов дня, уже несу, — и скрылась в глубинах пекарни. 

Алия, Адриан и Нино обменялись несколько ошалелыми взглядами. 

— Ребята?..

Сердце Адриана на миг остановилось, после чего попыталось выцарапаться вон из груди. Маринетт закончила с покупательницей и пялилась на них (нет, на него) так, будто они во всеуслышание объявили, что подумывают ограбить пекарню.

— Нино! — Алия сгребла его за руку. — Ты видел свадебные торты в окне? Они невероятные!  
— …свадебные торты?

Адриан постарался задавить панику, когда Алия и Нино рванули к выходу. Он глянул на Маринетт краем глаза. Она вцепилась в стеклянный прилавок, даже костяшки пальцев побелели, и стояла с приоткрытым ртом и глазами по два блюдца. 

Вот же чёрт. 

Он расправил плечи. Как бы сильно ему ни претило идти по стопам отца, тот однозначно умел хотя бы создавать видимость собранности. Подбородок выше, шаг как на подиуме и — особенная деталь его, Адриана, личного образа — попытка улыбнуться. 

— А-Адриан? — Голос Маринетт был чуть громче шёпота. Она прижала к груди руку, и Адриан умер, где стоял. 

Ледибаг смотрела на него _так._ И если Алия была права — а она вполне могла ошибаться, напомнил он себе, — то, может быть…

— Твоя мама ушла за макаронами для нас, — учтиво сказал он, опираясь о прилавок. И тут же захотел треснуться лицом о стекло. _Нашёл с чего начать, Агрест. Молодец._  
— Вот… Вот как? — выдохнула Маринетт. Она стояла прямо, будто стянутая эластичными ремнями, сжатая, взвинченная и нервная. 

Он шумно сглотнул. _Ну же, Ледибаг. Это я._

— Я слышал, что вкус дня — карамель с морской солью. — Боже праведный, почему только слова давались так сложно? 

Но несколько ремней будто бы ослабли. Маринетт переступила с ноги на ногу. 

— М-м. Они всегда нарасхват. — Она помолчала, а потом решилась: — А ты — тебе нравится солёная карамель?   
— Мой любимый вкус, вроде как.   
— …Вроде как?  
— Э! — Глаза Адриана расширились. — Мне _кажется,_ что мне понравится. То есть, я уверен. Ха, как мне может не понравится? — Он кашлянул. — То есть. Нино сказал, что я обязан попробовать. — Да чёрт бы всё побрал. Адриан оглянулся через плечо. Нино с Алией наблюдали за ними из-за сложенной из капкейков Эйфелевой башни. И дружно отвернулись, вдумчиво рассматривая сложные узоры глазурью.   
— Ты никогда их не пробовал? 

Адриан развернулся обратно к Маринетт, и сердце ушло в пятки. Выглядела она до глубины души потрясённой. 

— М-м. Ну, я ни разу ещё не пробовал _твои_ макароны. То есть! Твоего папы? Мамы? Того, кто их делает. У вас. Я ещё не пробовал ваши макароны. — Он выдохнул.

Маринетт уставилась на него. Что само по себе было привычно. Только вот обычно она смотрела на него, будто боялась, что её съедят. Сейчас — будто у него лишняя голова проклюнулась. 

— Адриан, — сказала она очень твёрдо. И так похоже на Ледибаг, что Адриан мигом растёкся по прилавку самую чуточку.   
— Да?  
— Ты что, совсем-совсем ни разу не пробовал наши макароны? — Она прищурилась. — А ты хоть раз приходил к нам? 

Чёрт.

— Э?  
— Не приходил. — Она сложила руки на этом своём розовом переднике. Впечатление она производила… сильное. 

Адриан склонился поближе. 

— Эй, в моё оправдание: я пробовал те круассаны, которые ты принесла тогда в школу.

Маринетт решительно опёрлась одной рукой о прилавок, а другой — в бок. 

— Прискорбно. Что ты больше всего любишь? 

Адриан выгнул бровь. 

— Карамель с морской…  
— Что тебе нравится _на самом деле._ Мнение Нино не считается. 

Она была совсем близко, и эти огромные голубые глаза без маски просто…

— Это совсем не сложный вопрос. — Маринетт побарабанила пальцами по прилавку. 

Что-то в нём дрогнуло от этого тона, такого характерного для Ледибаг. Только вот теперь он не прочь был снова увидеть краснеющую Маринетт. Не ту, которая паниковала чуть что. Ту, которая… очаровательно благоговела. Адриан выпрямился, и её взгляд проследовал за ним неотрывно. И это ему необъяснимо понравилось. 

— Лаванда, — наконец сообщил он. — Я люблю лаванду. 

Маринетт окинула его оценивающим взглядом. 

— Вот как? Обычно не самый ходовой вкус среди старшеклассников. — Она оттолкнулась от прилавка и прошла вдоль витрины. Адриан шагнул следом.   
— Но ты согласна, что я не самый обычный старшеклассник. — Получилось непринуждённо. Почти как у Кота с Ледибаг. Только на кону стояло куда больше. 

Маринетт мельком глянула на него и открыла заднюю часть витрины. 

— Признаю, ты необычный. — Её лицо скрылось под прилавком, но уши остались на виду. Адриан прикусил губу. Они были ярко-розовыми.  
— Неплохо для начала. — Даже по голосу было слышно, что он улыбается. Хоть он и знал, что это совсем не круто. 

Маринетт выпрямилась.

— Держи. — Выкладывая угощение на салфетку, на Адриана она не смотрела. — Попробуй. 

Её лицо горело так же, как уши. На сладкое Адриану было наплевать, но он опасался, что пропялится на неё слишком долго, если сейчас же не переключится на что-то другое. 

Перед ним лежало самое крохотное на свете квадратное пирожное, бледно-сиреневое, с малюсеньким белым цветком поверх глазури. Он ещё не видел ничего настолько _безупречного_ за пределами фотосессий. 

— Право, Маринетт. — Он взял пирожное, но не стал есть сразу. _Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста._ — Не стоило. 

Об её румянец можно было обжечься, но, к счастью, она не начала опять трястись. 

— Ничего страшного. Я дружу с владельцами. 

Он рассмеялся и откусил уголок. _Ох._ Ух ты. В разгар зимы вдруг расцвела весенняя лаванда. Не приторно-сладкая, самую малость травяная и с таким чистым ароматом. 

— Ого, — тихо сказал он. 

Маринетт, довольно улыбаясь, заправила прядку волос за ухо. 

— У нас ничего больше с лавандой нет сейчас. Большинство покупателей зимой хочет горького шоколада, карамели или кофе.   
— Это твой отец приготовил? — Адриан тут же пожалел, что не может забрать слова назад. Пекарня принадлежала её отцу. Кто ещё мог здесь печь.   
— Ну, сам понимаешь. У нас не империя моды, но мы ничего так справляемся. 

Адриан вскинул голову. Маринетт смотрела на него, сдерживая улыбку. Перед ним стояла Ледибаг, без маски, со своими сияющими голубыми глазами и восхитительными подколками, и самой капелькой чего-то нового и неизведанного, чего-то исключительно _Маринетт Дюпен-Чэн_ , и от этого голова кругом шла. 

— Может, сходишь куда-нибудь со мной?

Адриан услышал, как слова сами вырвались изо рта. Непродуманные, незваные и невозможно глупые. 

Улыбка Маринетт испарилась. 

— Что.  
— То есть! Ну, как-нибудь. Один раз, — пролепетал Адриан. — Просто чтобы, в смысле, то есть, кто же захочет одному кому-то всё своё время уделить, мы могли бы после школы как-нибудь или что-то такое, посмотрим, получится ли… ох, чёрт. 

Маринетт его не слушала. Не слышала ни слова. Сама не своя, будто на седьмое небо улетела — и не в хорошем смысле. Раскрыв рот, она смотрела куда-то в пустоту. 

— Боже — слушай, ну. — Адриан потёр затылок. — Это явно тебе не — ты можешь просто…  
— _Да!_

Адриан неловко отскочил от прилавка на шаг. Маринетт не шевельнулась вовсе. Она стояла прямо, как доска, мрачно поджав губы. 

— Прости… прости, что? — пробормотал он.   
— Да, то есть. Да, конечно, давай. Давай. Пойдём. — Она шумно сглотнула. 

Наверное, Адриан должен был сейчас воспрять духом: Ледибаг сказала ему да. Может, даже на целое свидание. Или что-то такое. Она _согласилась,_ но подумал он только об одном. 

А что делать дальше? 

— О. Ладно. Хорошо. Круто. — Он прочесал пятернёй волосы. — М-м-м-м. — Блин. Как вообще люди на свидания ходят? Что говорят? Как это работает?   
— Может… — Маринетт кашлянула, прочищая горло. — Может, я у тебя… твой номер возьму? Или почту? 

Настала очередь Адриана краснеть. Точно. Конечно, правильно. Господи боже, Ледибаг только что попросила у него его номер. 

— А-ха. Конечно. Это разумно. 

Маринетт потянулась к заднему карману. 

— Просто… Если хочешь… — И она подала ему телефон. 

На мгновение он смертельно испугался, что не сможет вспомнить собственный номер вовсе, но, к счастью, пронесло. На всякий он дописал и почту. 

— Хорошо. Э-э. Напиши мне… или позвони. И мы… решим. Что-нибудь. — Он вернул ей телефон, стараясь не задеть её пальцы. Не то чтобы он не брал Ледибаг за руки раньше, но у него явно был лимит переживаний на день. И он, по-хорошему, стремительно исчерпывался. 

Маринетт улыбнулась самыми краешками губ, прижимая телефон к груди. 

— Конечно. 

…

Вот теперь точно нужно было уходить.

Адриан побарабанил по прилавку. Он изо всех сил старался, чтобы от улыбки не треснуло в щепки лицо. И чтобы его не стошнило прямо на пол. И чтобы вообще ничего не случилось из того, что могло бы случиться. 

— Да. Круто. — Он стремительно развернулся. 

Нино, Алия и мадам Чэн стояли вместе на другом конце пекарни. Нино стискивал в руках кепку, Алия вытащила телефон, Мадам Чэн держала маленькую белую коробку, улыбаясь шире некуда. 

Адриан зашагал к ним, надеясь, что выглядит нормально. Только вот кто знает, как выглядят нормальные люди? Точно не Адриан. 

— Ты молодец, Агрест, — вполголоса сказал Нино и несильно пихнул его кулаком.   
— Я знала, что ты сможешь, — яростно прошептала Алия. 

Мадам Чэн вручила ему коробку. 

— За счёт заведения! — сдавлено сообщила она, кажется, собираясь всплакнуть.   
— Что?.. Я же не могу просто так — давайте я…  
— Он вам очень благодарен, мадам! — пропела Алия и сгребла его под руку. — Пока, Маринетт! Я требую подробностей, — прошипела она. Адриан ещё подумал, что это глупо, потому что он вообще-то стоял рядом. 

Вместе с Нино она без усилий уволокла его прочь из пекарни.

***

Карамель с морской солью на проверку оказалась отличной штукой. Адриан даже отломал кусочек макарона Плаггу. 

— И это всё? — пожаловался тот. 

Адриан откинулся на подушки. 

— Мне всего два досталось. Радуйся, что я делюсь вообще. — Он бросил остатки макарона в рот. Вкус был насыщеннее, чем хотелось, но Маринетт дело говорила: карамель была самое то в холодную погоду. 

— Боже ж ты мой. Ты так улыбаешься, что смотреть тошно, — сказал Плагг. 

Адриан покосился на него. 

— Это потому, что ты сам никогда не улыбаешься.   
— Я всё время улыбаюсь. Обычно сыру, не без того, но всё же — неправда твоя. 

Адриан сцепил за головой руки и счастливо вздохнул. 

— О девушках улыбаться куда веселее. 

Плагг опустился ему на колено. 

— Мне не понять очарования.   
— Как скажешь. — Адриан глянул на него снова. — Хочешь сказать, ты ни разу ни в кого не влюблялся?   
— Мне больше пяти тысяч лет, — фыркнул Плагг.   
— То есть, ты влюблялся чаще, чем можешь сосчитать?   
— Ничего подобного. Просто ни одна раса, кроме людей, не влюбляется так катастрофически и так часто. 

Адриан уронил руки на колени. 

— Катастрофически, говоришь?

Усы Плагга дёрнулись. 

— Я имел в виду. Время от времени катастрофически. Это не обязательно, разумеется. 

Адриан застонал. 

— Чем я вообще думал?  
— Даже представить не могу, — фыркнул Плагг. — Тем не менее, ты спросил, она согласилась — весьма оглушительно — и теперь ты ждёшь дальнейших указаний. Ты, любезный мой, влип.   
— Ага. — Адриан потянулся за телефоном. Телефон с момента возвращения домой он держал не дальше вытянутой руки, и его упорное молчание навевало уныние.   
— Она позвонит. — Плагг завис в воздухе над его коленом. — Она всегда звонит. 

Адриан поднял взгляд на чёрного духа.

— Всегда звонит? — переспросил он.   
— Всё у вас хорошо будет. — Плагг поплыл в сторону своей любимой книжной полки. — Главное, меня в это не вмешивай по возможности.   
— …Плагг? 

Телефон зажужжал. 

Адриан подскочил на кровати и глянул на экран. 

«Входящий вызов от Маринетт-Дюпен-Чэн…»

Адриан сглотнул и зажмурился. Что за вожжа Плаггу под хвост попала? Он откашлялся. 

— П-привет, Маринетт.


	6. Chapter 6

Париж выглядел восхитительно в это время года. Такой нарядный, мерцающий гирляндами ярче обычного. К сожалению, этим вечером часть гирлянд украшала горожанина, который перенапрягся с праздничным шоппингом и был превращён в агрессивную рождественскую ёлку.

— Кот Нуар! — крикнула Ледибаг. — Это маленький стеклянный мишка! Почти на самом верху! Я уверена! 

Он кое-как разглядел его отсюда. Игрушку было едва видно среди огромных расписных шаров и сосулек. В целом, справиться с деревом мог бы всякий кот. Проблема заключалась в том, что к этому конкретному дереву была примотана мишурой Ледибаг. 

Серебро ей весьма шло. 

В общем, с Катаклизмом нужно было поосторожнее, иначе Кот рисковал навредить и Ледибаг, и ёлке, которая вообще-то была человеком. Козлом тем ещё, но всё же человеком.

Кот Нуар на пробу подпрыгнул на флагштоке, вынужденно выбранном им в качестве насеста. Будь с ним удача Ледибаг, ему бы обязательно выпал подходящий случай ударить. Но, к сожалению...

— А, к чёрту! — выкрикнул он и прыгнул. 

Один взмах деструктивной магии высвободил Ледибаг из древесного плена, оставив Коту всего несколько мгновений на то, чтобы заново найти среди колючих веток дурацкого стеклянного мишку. Непростая задача, когда приходится держаться что есть сил за беснующуюся рождественскую ёлку.

— Держись! — крикнула Ледибаг, и следом знакомо свистнуло йо-йо. Одним резким рывком она примотала дерево к фонарному столбу, и Кот Нуар смог наконец рвануть к верхушке. За оставшиеся в запасе пару мгновений он успел раскрошить крохотное ёлочное украшение, прежде чем Катаклизм окончательно угас. 

Он выдохнул с облегчением, когда чёрная бабочка наконец-то вылетела из предмета чужого помешательства. 

— Прошу, миледи, — пропел он, слегка запыхавшись. Буйная ёлка — это всё-таки не шутки. 

Кольцо издало первый предупреждающий писк, но Кот Нуар лишь сел поудобнее, чтобы посмотреть, как Ледибаг творит свою магию.

Всю прошлую неделю он только и делал, что щипал себя, и всё никак не мог поверить, что смог пригласить Ледибаг на свидание (самое настоящее свидание!). Маринетт запиналась только самую малость, когда они договаривались по телефону. Он задумался даже, не читает ли она по бумажке. 

Кот Нуар усмехнулся сам себе. Они собирались на рождественское световое шоу через пару дней, и лично ему идея пришлась весьма по душе. Он думал предложить кино (так избито) или поужинать где-нибудь (так интимно. Так много шансов слажать. Так что сразу нет), и обрадовался, когда Маринетт робко упомянула небольшой фестиваль, который собирались проводить по соседству. Музыка и много света, может, какие-нибудь игры, много вкусностей и наверняка праздничные выступления... идеально, в общем. 

Определённое облегчение принесло и то, что предложение выдвинула Ледибаг/Маринетт, а не Кот Нуар/Адриан. Разговорчики Плагга про «злую удачу», «разрушения» и «катастрофы» здорово его встревожили. 

На второй сигнал кольца он выпрямился. 

— Дело сделано, — сказал он, ухмыляясь, и, как полагается, протянул Ледибаг кулак.

Она улыбнулась, но как-то... отвлечённо. 

К слову об этом. 

— Скажи-ка, — начал Кот Нуар, — а как ты вообще запуталась в мишуре? Неужели муха на этой неделе укусила тебя, миледи? 

Ледибаг покраснела и отвела взгляд.

— Не бери в голову, котик. Всё хорошо.   
— И ты хороша в том числе. — Кот Нуар замолчал и огорчился лишь самую малость, когда игривая ремарка не произвела Маринетт-эффекта. — Просто... может, тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить? — Он закидывал удочку. Он точно себя с потрохами выдаст, это было идиотской...

Она вскинулась, глядя на него.

— О чём это мне говорить?   
— Ну. Не знаю. — Он закусил губу. — Ничего интересного не планируешь на этой неделе? — Он был идиотом. Самым настоящим.

Ледибаг склонила голову и принялась чересчур старательно сматывать йо-йо.

— М-м. 

Глаза Кота Нуара загорелись. 

— М-м? — повторил он, стараясь не показать своего ликования.   
— Ой, да отстань, киса! Я... просто. — Ледибаг повесила йо-йо на пояс и обернулась, скрестив руки. — У меня свидание, которого я очень жду. Вот и всё. 

Его как током прошибло. 

— Вот как? Поделишься?   
— Нечем мне делиться! Почему ты вообще вдруг заинтересовался? 

Было что-то в её голосе, от чего он смешался. Какая-то странная... бдительность. Кот пожал плечами: 

— Меня волнует благополучие моей леди. Так что ты собиралась делать на этом свидании? 

Кольцо пискнуло в третий раз. Ледибаг выгнула бровь. 

— Тебе разве не пора, м-м, уходить поскорее?  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — поспешно сказал он. — Чего ты больше всего ждёшь на этом свидании?   
— Зачем ты интересуешься? Ой. Стоп. Стоп, стоп. — Ледибаг упёрла руки в бока. — Ты в курсе, кто я. Так? — Она прищурилась. — Ты уже знал, что у меня будет свидание? 

Чёрт. Всё-таки она была слишком проницательной. Не то чтобы он вёл себя особо скрытно. 

— Э-э, — только и придумал в ответ он.   
— Господибожемой, Кот, если ты сорвёшь мне свидание, я... — Ледибаг выпрямилась во весь свой рост, хотя даже так она едва доставала ему до подбородка. Мило. — Нам придётся серьёзно поговорить.  
— Сорвать? — Он моргнул. У него даже мысли такой не возникало. Скорее всего потому, что свидание было у него, но... в чём-то она была права. Кот Нуар разрушал всё, чего касался. Такая уж у него была природа.   
— Ой. Слушай. — Ледибаг положила ладонь ему на плечо и глянула на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — Извини. Извини, это было очень несправедливо с моей стороны. Конечно же, ты бы никогда...

Он попятился. Ухмыльнулся. 

— Не беспокойся, миледи. Твоё свидание будет превосходным, я даже не сомневаюсь. Знаешь, что? — Он опёрся шестом о бетонный блок и перемахнул на козырёк. Обернулся и посмотрел на неё. — Я лично пообщаюсь с ответственным за вечер, идёт? 

Она раскрыла рот. 

— Н-но... _Ко-о-о-от!_

Его время истекло. Это ощущалось. 

— Наслаждайся свиданием, принцесса! — Кот Нуар взлетел по стене здания и скрылся из виду. 

И вовремя. Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда Плагг рассоединился с кольцом на его правой руке. Адриан сел за гигантским кондиционером, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и стал ждать, пока сердцебиение придёт в норму. 

— Сыра, — просипел Плагг. — Дай мне сыра!   
— Подожди немного, — коротко сказал Адриан. — Нужно подождать, пока она отойдёт достаточно далеко. 

Плагг фыркнул и устроился у него на колене. 

— Ты меня сегодня долго мурыжил, должен сказать. Я из последних сил держался, чтобы ты успел забраться сюда.   
— Извини, что так вышло. Просто... — Адриан взъерошил волосы. — Я занервничал.   
— Занервничал?   
— Ты слышал ведь, что она сказала про сорванное свидание? А если так и будет? 

Плагг сохранял молчание. Что уже было дурным знаком. 

— Плагг?   
— Цыц, я думаю.   
— Ты думаешь? — повторил за ним Адриан. — Думаешь, не представляет ли Кот Нуар опасности для девушки, с которой идёт на свидание? 

Плагг застонал. 

— Кот Нуар по природе своей деструктивен! Ты сам это знаешь! Тебе, может, кажется, что чёрный костюмчик — это сплошное веселье, но — та-дам — к нему прилагается приличная доза самых настоящих древних несчастий, любезно предоставленная мной. Уж поверь мне, я себя давненько знаю, и честно тебе могу сказать, что...  
— Кот? 

Адриан и Плагг застыли единым и весьма перепуганным изваянием. 

— Кот, я знаю... Знаю, что ты там. — Говорила Ледибаг неуверенно. Кротко. Больше похоже на Маринетт. — И я знаю, что ты уже вернулся в норму. Так что. Я не буду подходить ближе. 

Адриан осторожно выдохнул. 

— Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я подошла. 

Он со свистом втянул воздух. Чёрт! 

— ...я так понимаю, это было «нет». — Судя по шороху, Ледибаг села с противоположной стороны кондиционера. — Знаешь, я имею полное право зайти за угол и рассмотреть твоё лицо хорошенько, раз и навсегда. По крайней мере, мне так кажется, — тихо закончила она. 

Адриан ничего не сказал. Он в самом деле не знал, чего хочет. «Да, Ледибаг, приходи узнать, кто я». Но с другой стороны: «Я бы очень, очень хотел сходить на свидание с Маринетт просто _Адрианом._ Просто самим собой». 

— В общем, — со вздохом продолжила Ледибаг. — Первое: извини, извини, прости, пожалуйста, за то, что я сказанула. Я не... Я сама не знаю, что на меня нашло. Ты бы ни за что не сорвал моё свидание, ты мой друг и мой напарник, и сколько себя помню, ты всегда меня поддерживал. Так что это было очень по-свински с моей стороны. 

Ого. Адриан был почти уверен, что так основательно перед ним ещё не извинялся никто и никогда. 

— Всё нормально, — прошептал он.  
— Ну. Нет. Вообще-то нет. — Но было слышно, что она улыбается. — Но это можно спустить на тормозах. И второе... ну. Второе. — Она напряжённо умолкла.  
— Ледибаг?..

Она рассмеялась.

— Это так дико звучит, когда я, ну. Ты понимаешь. Без костюма. 

Адриан рывком подтянул к груди колени. Маринетт?! _Конечно, Маринетт, золотая ты рыбка. Она всегда была Маринетт. Она всегда ей будет._

— Я к чему это всё. Если хочешь что-то спросить про моё свидание, спрашивай. — Она взволнованно откашлялась. — Ты мой друг. Ты можешь спрашивать. 

От этого его захлестнуло потоком странных и противоречивых эмоций. Её друг? Это окончательно подтверждало, что Ледибаг не интересовалась Котом Нуаром в романтическом смысле. До сих пор. К сожалению. Но! Это значило ещё и то, что ему выпала возможность обеспечить, чтобы свидание ни за что, никак, никоим образом не обернулось провалом. Наверное. 

Адриан прислонился затылком к кондиционеру. 

— Почему ты вообще с этим типом согласилась идти? — Он прикрыл глаза. Слишком прямо. Слишком резко. Ему было без разницы. Сначала он считал, что Маринетт неприятен Адриан; потом оказалось, что Маринетт, может быть, влюблена в него; потом он узнал, что Ледибаг всё ещё не нравится Кот Нуар. Он должен был выяснить, о чём она думает, и пусть это было не слишком честно, но...

Маринетт рассмеялась. 

— Я так понимаю, ты знаешь, кто он? 

Адриан против воли ухмыльнулся. 

— Отвечать вопросом на вопрос против правил.   
— Значит, знаешь.   
— Мы дружим. Иногда.  
— Иногда? — Маринетт вздохнула. — Как можно только иногда дружить с Адрианом Агрестом? 

Адриан резко открыл глаза. 

— Ну. Он время от времени ужасно скучным становится?

Она фыркнула.

— Может, именно поэтому на свидание с ним иду я, а не ты. 

Адриан склонил голову. Какой... странный разговор. 

— Итак, у тебя свидание с этим не факт что скучным Адрианом. Ты уже знаешь, что вы будете делать?   
— М-м-м. Будем на гирлянды смотреть, по большей части. Может, выпьем по чашке горячего шоколада. Если повезёт, снег пойдёт. 

Адриан открыл рот, чтобы стало легче дышать. Господи, она говорила так _счастливо._

— Как-то очень просто звучит.   
— Если будет что-то серьёзнее, я не справлюсь.   
— …  
— Я ужасно боюсь запороть что-нибудь, понимаешь? 

Настала очередь Адриана фыркать. 

— Ты? Ледибаг? Которая по самую макушку в удаче? 

Маринетт досадливо крякнула. 

— По-моему, эта удача отключается, как только я снова становлюсь Ма... собой. 

Адриан поразмышлял о буднях Маринетт. Она врезалась во всё, что можно, путалась в словах, запиралась от него в туалете. Ладно, может, удача и в самом деле не всегда была с ней. 

— Но ничего страшного, — продолжила она, — потому что со мной будет Адриан. Даже если я буду вести себя как чудик — господи, пусть я не покажусь ему чудиком, — он всё сгладит. Обязательно.   
— Обязательно. — Адриан поперхнулся. — А если, м-м, если нет? Если он будет... не знаю. Как я?   
— Ты? — удивилась Маринетт. — Я не... в смысле?   
— Я хотел сказать — а вдруг он будет косячить? Вдруг он обольёт тебя горячим шоколадом? Вдруг снег не пойдёт? Вдруг он глупо пошутит? Вдруг... вдруг ты решишь, что он тебе совсем не нравится, — добавил он тихо. 

Маринетт снова засмеялась. 

— Ты боишься, что мне не понравится кто-то другой? 

Адриан вздохнул. 

— Не совсем, — пробормотал он.   
— Котик, ты сегодня что-то особенно плохого о себе мнения, — буднично сказала Маринетт. — Даже если забыть о свидании — которое пройдёт просто отлично, и волнуюсь я только самую чуточку, — ничего страшного не случится, если он будет вести себя как ты. Немножко как ты, — поспешно исправилась она. — Я, если честно, обошлась бы без шуточек. 

У Адриана отвисла челюсть. Не страшно, если Адриан будет вести себя, как он? Только без шуток. Никаких шуток? Но кто их не любит? Ледибаг не любила его шутки?!

Именно в этот миг Плагг решил дёрнуть его за воротник. 

— Адриан? — прошептал он. — Сыр? Я тут умираю.  
— Тебе пять тысяч лет, — прошипел Адриан. — Ты раньше без сыра обходился.   
— Я отвык! Камамбер! Немедленно! — вполголоса пригрозил Плагг.

Адриан затолкал его в нагрудный карман и встал на одно колено. 

— Миледи, ты обожаешь мои шутки, — сказал он, повысив голос. — Даже не пытайся отрицать.   
— Адриану позволена одна шутка, прежде чем я психану, — пообещала Маринетт.   
— Одна? Этого явно мало, чтобы показать хорошее чувство юмора.   
— Пусть берёт, что дают.   
— Я ему передам, что у него есть три шутки.   
— Кот. — Кажется, Маринетт хотела сказать это свирепо, но на деле она сдерживала смех.   
— Он что-нибудь свежее сочинит. Тебе понравится. — Адриан встал. — Я был бы очень тебе благодарен, если бы ты минуту-другую не вставала, принцесса. Мне пора идти кормить несносного кота.  
— Без проблем. — Она ответила сразу же. Искренне. 

Адриан закусил губу. 

— И ещё кое-что. 

Плагг застонал. 

Маринетт вопросительно замычала. Адриан сглотнул. 

— Чего ты хочешь от этого свидания? Чего ты ожидаешь? 

Пауза затянулась на пару мгновений. Адриан едва дышал. Даже Плагг сидел тихо.

— Наверное, — медленно начала Маринетт, — я хочу, чтобы он хорошо провёл со мной время. — Она помолчала. — Да. Вот чего я хочу. 

Адриан запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в густеющие сумерки. Вот теперь это была она. Всё в одном. Славная Маринетт. Уверенная Ледибаг. 

— Ни черта себе, — прошептал он.   
— Хм? Ты что-то сказал?   
— Я сказал: так точно. — Адриан направился к пожарной лестнице. Без магии Плагга это всегда давалось сложнее, но он справится. — С тебя пересказ о том, как всё прошло!

Отдалённое «Пока, котик!» проводило его вниз по ржавым ступенькам.

***

— Спасибо, Натали. — Адриан принял исходящую паром кружку через едва приоткрытую дверь.   
— Только не говорите отцу, что я позволяю вам пить кофе так поздно, — устало сказала она. Ассистент его отца всегда говорила устало.   
— Не скажу, — пообещал он.   
— Вы должны были давно закончить с домашними заданиями, между прочим.   
— Однозначно. Я обязательно буду работать усерднее. Начну прямо сейчас. — Адриан потянул дверь, делая щель ещё меньше. 

По нахмуренным бровям было ясно, что Натали ему не верит, но она развернулась на каблуках и ушла. 

Адриан со вздохом закрыл дверь и забрался по лестнице к столу. Его китайский сильно страдал, когда он пытался готовиться так поздно, но выбора не было: или так, или прийти с пустыми руками завтра. 

Плагг сидел на коврике для мышки, слизывая с крохотных пальцев остатки сыра. 

— Полегчало? — поддразнил Адриан, открывая учебник.   
— Ощутимо. — Плагг взмыл в воздух и приземлился прямо посреди страницы.  
— Плагг, — простонал Адриан. — Меня сорок две аудиорецензии ждёт и целую страницу заполнить нужно. Пожалуйста.   
— Натали права. Тебе надо было доделать всё это раньше.   
— Ага, но я ничего не сделал, а теперь мне некуда деваться. Если бы ты только подвинул задницу...  
— Нам с тобой нужно поговорить. 

Адриан уставился на сидящего перед ним духа. 

— На тему? — хрипло прошептал он. Под ложечкой потянуло. 

Плагг улыбнулся, и совсем не утешительно.

— О былом.


	7. Chapter 7

Тикки замерла, так и не донеся кусочек печенья с шоколадной крошкой ко рту.

— Что-что ты ему рассказал?

Плагг мрачно вгрызся в микроскопический брусочек сыра.

— Сама понимаешь. Нашу историю.  
— Нашу историю? — переспросила красный дух. — Твою и мою… личную?  
— Какой от этого был бы прок? — фыркнул Плагг. — Историю Ледибаг и Кота Нуара.  
— Что, всю? — неверяще спросила Тикки. — Ты так долго мешал мальчику приступить к домашнему заданию?  
— Только самое важное! — упёрся Плагг. — Чувство времени у меня всё-таки есть. В отличие от некоторых, — проворчал он себе под нос.

Тикки сощурилась.

— И это «самое важное» было…  
— Слушай, я просто не хочу, чтобы он шёл на это вслепую, понимаешь? — Плагг заёрзал. У него возникло острое ощущение, что на него сейчас накричат. Столько лет прошло, а он до сих пор не мог понять, за что.  
— «На это»? На свидание двух подростков?  
— Ты сама знаешь, что это не просто свидание! — пискнул Плагг.  
— Это не в наших руках, Плагг. — Тикки махнула крохотной лапкой. — Кот и Ледибаг всегда будут пытаться разобраться, что у них за отношения. Дай этим двоим насладиться простыми праздничными гуляниями. Сомневаюсь, что твой мальчишка решится на что-то большее, чем подержаться за руки.

Плагг прожёг её взглядом.

— Вот этот тон сейчас был очень неуместным.  
— Перестань. Всякий Кот становится по-настоящему обольстительным лишь ближе к тридцати, и ты это знаешь. Ледибаг вечно вынуждена делать всё сама, если они сходятся до этого.

Плагг дал себе слово обучить Адриана паре трюков как можно скорее. Пока что он решил перевести тему на более актуальный вопрос:

— Мы не можем делать вид, что статистики не существует. Когда Ледибаг и Кот Нуар вступают в романтические отношения так рано, их шансы на длительное сотрудничество астрономически падают.

Тикки поджала губы. Тревожный знак. Плагг-то ожидал, что она просто ещё раз снисходительно съязвит.

— Эти двое должны продержаться вместе как можно дольше, — задумчиво сказала она. — Бражник в этот раз совсем несносный в своём упорстве. Если Адриан и Маринетт расстанутся так рано… — Тикки покачала головой. — Мы не сможем передать Камни новому Коту и новой Ледибаг, пока он настолько силён. Слишком опасно.

Плагг взвился.

— Ты ― ты бы забрала Камни у Маринетт и Адриана?  
— Я только что сказала, что мы не можем этого сделать, — напомнила она.  
— Но… но они же всегда сами отдают их! — У Плагга голова кругом пошла. — А что будет, если у них насильно…  
— Хорош паниковать, а? — перебила его Тикки. — Ты прав, прав, мы не знаем, чем бы это закончилось. Поэтому нам нельзя.  
— Ага. — Плагг с облегчением выдохнул. — Нельзя.  
— Нам просто нужно убедиться, что они не загубят своё партнёрство на корню слишком рано.

Плагг уловил в её голосе нотку, от которой запнулся.

— Их свидание в пятницу, верно? — Тикки всплыла в воздух, закинув ногу на ногу, и задумчиво покачала одной.  
— Тикки, — встревоженно начал Плагг. — Тикки, постой-ка. Ты же знаешь, что мы не должны вмешиваться. Это не работает, если мы…  
— Я не предлагаю заставлять их вступить в отношения, — надменно заверила Тикки.  
— О. Тогда хорошо.  
— Я говорю, что нужно обеспечить им идеальное свидание. — Её глаза нехорошо блеснули.

Плагг ощутил, как уши прижались к голове.

— Идеальное? — выдавил он. — Тикки. С ним буду _я_. Нам правда стоит засчитать победу, если к концу ночи не случится пожар какой-нибудь.  
— Да. — Она прищурилась, разглядывая его. — Действительно.  
— …Тикки?  
— Прости, прости. Просто задумалась. А если бы тебя там не было?

Усы Плагга встопорщились.

— Что, прости?  
— С чего такое ошеломление в голосе? — пожурила Тикки. — На пару часов самое большее. Представь, что они переживут нервозность хотя бы на пару часов.  
— Чего я представить не могу, так это того, что Адриан пойдёт без меня! Всего святого ради, Тикки.

Красной квами хватило совести несколько смутиться.

— Конечно, конечно. Конечно же нет.  
— Разумеется, нет.  
— А если мы вдвоём будем держаться поодаль?  
— Тикки!  
— Я серьёзно! Мы с тобой можем следить за ними издалека. Но глаз с них не спустим.

Плагг скрестил лапы.

— И какой от этого прок будет, если ты хочешь, чтобы их свидание прошло идеально? Ты — удача! Ты к ним пристать крепче клея должна.  
— Я собиралась пристать к тебе, идиотина, — огрызнулась Тикки. — В любом случае, если нас не будет поблизости, то, может, у них будет шанс получить это их самое настоящее, обычное первое свидание. Да? Чтобы никакие несчастья и никакая удача не перетягивали шансы на себя.

Плагг терпеть не мог, когда Тикки говорила о сущей бессмыслице так, что она выглядела разумной.

— Если нас не будет рядом, всё будет только в их руках, — повторила она, будто искушала.  
— Ты уже говорила, — отрезал Плагг. Вздохнул. — Как там Маринетт? Она волнуется так же, как Адриан? — Он увиливал, конечно, и вряд ли это бы помогло, но ему нужно было время, чтобы подумать. Оставить Адриана, когда тот не будет спать? Не быть с ним?..

Усики Тикки дёрнулись.

— Всё содержимое её шкафа лежит на полу уже два дня.

***

Плагг смотрел, как Адриан швыряет на пол очередной пиджак.

— Почему это так сложно? — простонал Адриан. — Я же нормально одеваюсь в любой другой день!

Плагг откашлялся.

— Может, тебе стоит попросить о помощи отца? Стиль и мода, в конце концов, его…  
— Я не буду просить Габриэля Агреста посоветовать мне, что надеть на первое свидание. — Адриан прижёг Плагга взглядом. — Это будет. Не знаю даже. Жульничеством.  
— Разумеется. Куда проще провести три следующих дня, психуя. Абсолютно согласен.  
— Все ты виноват, между прочим. Статистика твоя чёртова. Кто такое говорит тому, кто даже до свидания ещё не дошёл?

Плагг кашлянул.

— Мои намерения не…  
— Двадцать пять процентов романов между Ледибаг и Котами Нуарами обрываются до того, как им исполняется восемнадцать? Шестьдесят два процента вероятности, что Ледибаг выйдет замуж за другого? Восемнадцать процентов вероятности, что у Кота Нуара ни одни отношения не протянут дольше трёх месяцев? Никогда? Ни с кем?!  
— Восемнадцать и шесть десятых, вообще-то.

У Адриана разве что пар из ушей не пошёл.

— И с чего ты решил, что мне не помешает об этом знать? Спасибо огромное, Плагг, как будто до этого на кону вовсе ничего не стояло!  
— Я просто… Просто не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — тихо сказал Плагг.

Адриан застыл и уставился на него.

— Сколько из перечисленного я, по-твоему, видел лично? — продолжил Плагг. — Я поддерживал их всех — после каждых разорванных отношений, каждого развалившегося по чистой скверной удаче партнёрства, каждого упущенного шанса, и я тебя заверяю, жизнь Кота Нуара куда проще, когда… — Он умолк.  
— Когда? — подсказал Адриан, сделав шаг туда, где Плагг парил в воздухе.

Плагг скривился, отворачиваясь от него.

— Ну. Когда Кот не узнаёт… или решает, что Ледибаг не для него… Тогда не так больно.

Пауза продлилась достаточно, чтобы Плагг рискнул оглянуться. Адриан моргнул. Медленно.

— Погоди, — начал он. — Погоди-ка. Ты… не хочешь, чтобы я шёл на свидание с Ледибаг… потому что тебе страшно?  
— Не страшно мне! — огрызнулся Плагг, может, чересчур поспешно. — Но статистика показывает…  
— Тебе бы пару уроков по статистике взять, — сказал Адриан. Потянул Плагга за огромное ухо и вернулся к шкафу. — Вероятность не так работает.  
— Прости, _что,_ — вспыхнул Плагг. — Я преотлично знаком с…  
— Я не был Котом Нуаром раньше, — перебил его Адриан и взял в руки свитер. — А Маринетт не была Ледибаг.

Плагг выждал мгновение.

— И к чему ты ведёшь?  
— К тому… — Адриан развернулся, приложив свитер к груди. — …что Кот Нуар и Ледибаг начинают с нуля каждый раз. Мы вдвоём — совершенно новые переменные. Ты не можешь рассчитывать, что мы подчинимся какой-то конкретной схеме. Что скажешь, синий мне идёт?  
— Без понятия. Нам нужно выбрать что-то, сочетающееся с твоим разносторонним образованием, — но издёвка получилась скорее машинально. Плагг накручивал ус, размышляя.

***

— Ты что делаешь?

Маринетт замерла, так и не опустившись на скамейку напротив Алии.

— Собираюсь съесть ланч?

Алия глянула на неё поверх очков.

— Что, здесь? — спросила она тоном, который чётко давал понять, что Маринетт опять крупно глупит вот прямо сейчас.  
— Э-э. — Маринетт окинула помещение взглядом. — На улице слишком холодно, чтобы там перекусить? — Она всё же села.  
— Нет. Нет, детка моя. — Алия наклонилась к ней. — Почему ты ешь со мной?

Маринетт без выражения уставилась на неё.

— Э-э. Я не…  
— Разве не у тебя свидание через пару дней? — Алия многозначительно глянула на столик в другом конце зала.

Маринетт пискнула и упрямо _не_ обернулась.

— Алия! Это всего лишь одно свидание. Мы не встречаемся даже.

Алия скрестила на груди руки.

— Адриан сам тебе предложил. Вряд ли потому, что твоё общество ему неприятно.

— Я же не могу просто подойти туда и…  
— И что? — Алия склонила голову. — Ты же не планируешь его прямо на столе и завалить?  
— Алия! — прошипела Маринетт. — Прекрати уже!  
— Маринетт, сладкая. — Алия вздохнула. — Ничего страшного в том, что ты боишься, но…  
— Я не боюсь! — Маринетт очень постаралась, чтобы вышло язвительно.

Алия только бросила на неё выразительный взгляд.

— Да ладно? — Маринетт знала, что её сейчас ведут на поводке, как дрессированную, и ничегошеньки не могла с этим сделать. — Да? Да ладно. Ну. Хорошо. — Маринетт подхватила свою коробочку с ланчем и зашагала прочь.

А потом она увидела на том конце помещения знакомую роскошную копну светлых волос. И знакомые восхитительные плечи. И знакомого…

Нино перехватил её взгляд; коробку с ланчем она не уронила разве что чудом. Он просиял и махнул ей рукой.

Маринетт застыла. _Чёрт._ Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Адриан развернулся на своём месте. Удивился, кажется, увидев её посреди зала, но улыбнулся явно обрадованно. Этой своей ужасно, несправедливо ослепительной улыбкой Агрестов.

_Дерьмище._

Каким-то непостижимым образом ноги всё же понесли её вперёд. Что будет хуже — сесть рядом с Адрианом? Напротив него?

— Что, Алия не с тобой? — спросил Нино, прежде чем Маринетт успела выбрать одно из двух. — Ну вот, теперь она одна сидит. Не круто. Садись на моё место. — Он встал, схватил свой поднос и ушёл.

Ну что же. Выбор был сделан, и Маринетт скользнула на скамейку. Она рискнула поднять взгляд на безумно привлекательного мальчика напротив и моргнула.

Адриан пристально смотрел Нино вслед. Маринетт съёжилась. Так она и знала. Она знала, чёрт возьми, что это было скверной идеей, и когда она научится наконец говорить Алии «нет»…

— Он даже не пытается скрывать, а? — Адриан развернулся к Маринетт, улыбаясь.  
— Э… Э? — Маринетт мысленно взмолилась, чтобы способность произносить целые предложения не покидала её.  
— Скажи мне, я никому не растреплю. У Алии есть хоть какие-то чувства к Нино? — Адриан заговорщицки склонился поближе. Маринетт захотелось хлопнуться в обморок. Эти чёртовы зелёные глаза её когда-нибудь убьют.  
— Нино? М-м. — Она изо всех сил постаралась сосредоточиться на вопросе. Общение людей строилось на внимании, как-никак. — Она мне ничего не говорила… про него. Э-э. — И поменьше «э-э» и «м-м» тоже бы не помешало.  
— Правда? — Адриан тяжело вздохнул. — Бедный Нино. Она бы тебе сказала, да? Если бы заинтересовалась.

На самом деле Алия, кажется, была слишком занята погоней за Ледибаг, чтобы думать о свиданиях.

— Она бы сказала… наверное? — Маринетт задумчиво отпила из бутылки с водой. — Я даже не знаю, насколько ей вообще есть дело до парней.

Брови Адриана уползли под самые волосы.

Маринетт мысленно прокрутила сказанное ещё раз.

— Ой. Нет! Я не это… если честно, я не _знаю_ — я не _не_ знаю! — о её предпочтениях… боже мой. — Маринетт спрятала лицо в ладонях.

Адриан рассмеялся.

Смеялся он изумительно. Маринетт решилась глянуть сквозь раздвинутые пальцы. Его смех звучал радостно — нет, чертовски счастливо. Он откинул назад голову, держась рукой за живот, _и это Маринетт его так рассмешила._ Пусть всего лишь тем, что была царицей полудурков, но с этим можно было работать. 

— В любом случае. Думаю, Нино может полагаться только на себя. — Адриан дальше посмеивался, даже когда взялся за свой сэндвич. Он глянул на Маринетт, и сэндвич замер на полпути к его рту. Зелёные глаза распахнулись шире, восхитительные скулы подёрнулись розовым.

Маринетт позволила себе тихонько вздохнуть. Как только можно было быть таким красивым.

— Э-э, — вполголоса сказал он. — Маринетт?  
— М-м?

Ей было здорово. С ним было здорово.

Адриан ничего не добавил. Просто смотрел на неё огромными глазами, чуть приоткрыв рот — чудесный, замечательный рот…

Эта мысль её ошарашила, и Маринетт очнулась от своего… чего-то, _боже, господи_ , чем бы оно ни было. Что на неё нашло?! Маринетт кашлянула, села ровно и с лязгом отрыла свою коробку.

Нужно было сказать что-то. Что угодно! Хоть признаться, что она Ледибаг! _Что угодно._

— Так что же! — Маринетт зарылась в содержимое коробки. — Аха. Пятница, значит? — Господи, ещё лучше, теперь она снова переводила стрелки на себя, на свидание, и на отношения…

Адриан ответил не сразу, и Маринетт не смогла заставить себя поднять взгляд от еды.

— Ага, — медленно сказал он. — Да. Будет здорово.

Только после этого она глянула на него, хотя плечи её всё так же прижимались к самым ушам.

— Развлечёмся, — продолжил Адриан. Он кивнул, будто убеждал сам себя. Что с этим делать, Маринетт не знала, а он вдобавок ещё и улыбнулся себе. — Будем вместе. И будем очень крутыми.

Маринетт склонила голову. Какая странная мотивирующая речь.

— Всё у нас хорошо будет, — сказал Адриан с неожиданной решимостью. Маринетт недоуменно моргнула. — Мы же справлялись со всяким, и даже похуже, чем… — Настала его очередь осознавать сказанное и ужасаться. — То есть! Я хотел сказать…

На Маринетт накатило облегчение. Её губы сами собой изогнулись в ухмылке, такой, которая обычно совсем не удавалась при Адриане Агресте. От него сейчас волнами исходила нервозность, и это чертовски успокаивало.

— О, да, — в тон ему сказала она. — Я привыкла иметь дело со всякими ужасами. Куда ужаснее похода на световое шоу с восхитительным блондином.

Адриан вскинул голову, и Маринетт захотелось откусить себе язык. Почти. Да без разницы! Она встретила его взгляд с некоторыми вызовом. Они на свидание шли! Само собой, нужно было дать ему знать, что он хотя бы немного привлекательный!

По лицу Адриана медленно расползлась улыбка.

— Ого. — Он опёрся на локти. — Кошмарная у тебя жизнь, если так послушать.  
— Невыносимая, — согласилась Маринетт с тяжёлым вздохом, выудив из салата дольку помидора. Это же было просто? Господи, это было так просто!  
— То есть, мне тебя жаль немного, — промурлыкал Адриан. — Какой человек заставляет девушку на первом свидании тащиться на улицу холодной декабрьской ночью?  
— О, ну я же не говорила, что он хороший. — Маринетт распахнула глаза, сама невинность.  
— Ты просто на внешность запала, а? — Улыбка Адриана, кажется, собралась рассечь его лицо надвое.  
— Нет. — Маринетт усмехнулась ему. — Он мне горячий шоколад обещал.

Адриан поперхнулся смехом. И не ответил. Только смотрел на неё с этой своей восхитительной, счастливой улыбкой. Пару мгновений.

Собственная улыбка Маринетт дрогнула. Адриан оставался… Адрианом, но смотрел на неё так, что она не знала толком, как на это реагировать.

— Э-э. — Опять эти чёртовы «э-э»! Маринетт заправила волосы за ухо и уставилась в ланч. — Что, м-м. А что ты… О чём задумался? — «О чём задумался»?! Серьёзно?!

Адриан выдохнул.

— Почему ты при мне не всегда такая?

Глаза Маринетт широко распахнулись. Её рот раскрылся.

Адриан уставился на неё в ответ.

— …Ой.

***

— Ой?! — взвизгнул Плагг.  
— Ай! — Адриан заслонился от крохотных лап, колотящих его по лбу. — Я случайно! Оно само вырвалось!  
— Да конечно. Тебе ужасно повезло, что Маринетт не сообразила, что ты ей то же самое сказал, когда был в чёрном костюмчике!  
— Ей даже в голову не пришло! И что ты творишь, тебе нельзя вылезать из сумки, мы в школе!

Плагг испепелил его взглядом, прежде чем ретироваться обратно в сумку. Из её глубин выглянули злые зелёные глаза.

— Тебе откуда знать, что ей в голову пришло, — пробормотал он.  
— Она вела себя, как обычно ведёт Маринетт! — возразил Адриан в свою защиту. Нахмурился, разглядывая собственное отражение в зеркале уборной. — Её комплименты до чёртиков смутили и всё такое! — Только вот она не всё время смущалась. В какой-то момент она глянула на него, будто хотела съесть десертной ложечкой, и он бы совсем не прочь был увидеть это ещё раз.  
— Но ты же ей не комплименты отсыпал. Ты держал над головой неоновую лампочку и орал: вот он я, Кот Нуар!  
— Послушай, если она до сих пор не сообразила, одна эта фраза никак не могла меня выдать. — Адриан сделал глубокий вдох. Конечно. Конечно же, никак не могла. Он закусил губу.

Маринетт смотрела на него пару долгих безмолвных мгновений, полных агонии. И не сразу, далеко не сразу он додумался засмеяться и сказать, что вроде как не хотел напрягать её из-за того, как они общались раньше, всё хорошо, и он рад, что они теперь разговаривают. Скорее пролепетать, если начистоту.

Маринетт слабо улыбнулась, но улыбка не тронула её глаза.

— И я… я тоже рада, — прошептала она.

Он попытался сгладить всё, попытался разговорить её насчёт свидания, до которого оставались считанные дни. Но потом… Адриан застонал и склонился над умывальником. Он додумался ляпнуть что-то насчёт того, как здорово будет погулять с ней по Парижу ночью. И ведь ему казалось, что это очень ловкий ход, но Маринетт снова застыла, как олень в свете фар. Чёрт, а ведь он ещё сказал, что они справлялись «со всяким»…

Плагг был прав.

Адриан практически в голос вопил, чтобы она заметила наконец, кто он.

Но ведь он этого и хотел, правда? У него не было причин таиться. Он знал, что она Ледибаг, ответить взаимностью было честно и такое прочее. Так ведь? От Маринетт он хотел только одного: что она сможет общаться с ним, как нормальный человек. Эта миссия была успешно выполнена.

Только вот. Вот. Чёрт же подери.

Адриан очень, очень хотел пойти на свидание без маячащего на заднем плане Кота Нуара. Он хотел, чтобы она глянула на него так, как смотрела до этого, хоть разочек, прежде чем мозаика сложится и Маринетт придёт к выводу, что Адриан ей не так уж и нравится.

— Я ей скажу позже, — прошептал он. — После.

Плагг высунул голову из сумки.

— Что? Почему? Ты уверен?

Почему? Адриан сам сомневался. Просто молчать было… неправильно.

— Нечестно, что я знаю, а она нет, — сообщил он вслух. — И я хочу, чтобы она мне доверяла. И чтобы… — _Чтобы я ей нравился. Я хочу понравиться и Ледибаг, и Маринетт. Целиком понравиться. Чёрт возьми, как я этого хочу. А если нет… если я ей не понравлюсь. Тогда. Тогда лучше узнать об этом раньше, чем позже. Но только самую чуточку позже._

Плагг молчал довольно долго.

— Ну что же. Надеюсь, твоё свидание пройдёт хорошо.

Адриан покосился на сумку.

— Плагг?  
— Давай я тебе сразу скажу, прямо сейчас. Чтобы ты пообвыкся с мыслью. Меня с тобой не будет.

Адриан со свистом втянул воздух.

— Что… о чём ты? Ты же всегда со…  
— Я тебе на свидании не нужен. Думаю, сам додумаешься, почему.  
— Плагг, что… Ты ведёшь себя, будто ты, я не знаю, талисман несчастий. Что с тобой? — Адриан попробовал рассмеяться, но прекрасно понимал, что вышло так себе. — Не говори так.

Плагг бросил на него бесконечно усталый взгляд ужасно древнего существа.

— Но ведь. — Адриан ощутил, как подкатывает паника. Но ничего страшного ведь не произошло? Плагг не всегда был с ним рядом, с чего вдруг такая реакция? — А если кому-то понадобится Кот Нуар?  
— Уверен, Париж выстоит пару часов без вас. — Плагг сделал вид, что изучает механический карандаш.  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
— Париж не рухнет, если двое глупых юнцов решат провести вечер, обнимаясь под рождественскими гирляндами! — прошипел Плагг.  
— Так. Во-первых, ни она, ни я не глупые, — возразил Адриан. — А во-вторых… — Он сглотнул. — Думаешь, мы будем обниматься?

Плагг зарылся в недра сумки и отказался вылезать до конца дня.


	8. Chapter 8

Адриан обернул вокруг шеи голубой шарф, хотя он был самую чуточку слишком тонким для декабрьского вечера. Просто шарф был его талисманом на удачу, ага? Первый подарок от отца, который имел хоть какой-то смысл.

К шарфу прилагалась тёмно-синяя двубортная куртка, узкие холщовые брюки, сапоги — и вуаля. Адриан скривился, разглядывая себя в зеркале. Можно было даже подумать, что он готовился без помощи стилиста, парикмахера, гримёра и спецосвещения.

— Прекращай уже, — Плагг шлёпнул его по руке. — Оставь волосы в покое. Всё у тебя хорошо.  
— Но ты всё равно со мной не пойдёшь? — Хотелось бы Адриану, чтобы это прозвучало не так встревоженно. Он же не нянечку дома оставлял, в конце концов.

Плагг фыркнул.

— У меня дела поважнее есть, чем смотреть, как ты не способен подержаться за руки с Маринетт.

***

— Поверить не могу, что у меня не нашлось дел поважнее, чем смотреть, как Адриан не способен держаться за руки с Маринетт, — пробурчал Плагг.

Тикки захихикала со своего насеста в виде рождественского венка над магазином.

— Ну, вина не то чтобы целиком на нём.

Плагг наблюдал, как молодая парочка идёт чуть впереди. Вокруг переливались гирлянды, от лотков с едой исходил пар, и да, даже сахарная пудра снега присыпала Париж — но малые так и не сумели зайти дальше, чем столкнуться плечами разочек.

— Молодость достаётся не тому, кому нужно, — проворчал он.  
— Это не ты придумал, — сказала Тикки, но совсем без осуждения в голосе.  
— Он мог хотя бы купить ей горячего шоколада, — пожаловался Плагг. — Она же говорила ему, что хочет — дважды! И как Ледибаг, и как Маринетт! Подаст ей стаканчик и — бам! — отличный повод взять её за руку, получите, распишитесь.  
— Может, он не хочет.  
— Не хочет? — Плагг уставился на Тикки. — Да он только тем и занят был, что строил планы, один смехотворнее другого, лишь бы найти повод. Если он не соберётся к концу вечера, я передам кольцо другому, клянусь.  
— Как же тебя это раздражает, наверное. Ты-то сам ухаживать умеешь преотлично.  
— Да я!.. Я, чтоб ты знала, более чем…  
— Помолчи-ка, они на каток пошли. — Тикки снялась с венка. — Переберёмся поближе.  
— Ты же говорила, что мы будем держаться поодаль.  
— Нам нужно быть неподалёку, если им придётся превращаться, не глупи.  
— Но ты сказала, что превращаться им не потребуется, если нас не будет рядом. Никакой удачи и никаких неудач, ничего не перетягивает на себя одеяло. — Плагг поплыл за ней, грызя коготки. Дурная привычка. И вспоминалась эта привычка, когда он был рядом с Тикки, чёрт подери.

Тикки пропустила его слова мимо ушей, усаживаясь на нитку гирлянд над катком. Маринетт внизу стеснительно покачала головой, когда Адриан махнул в сторону льда. Она, впрочем, всё же схватила его за руку и потащила в сторону лотка с едой.

— Молодчина, — довольно прошептала Тикки.  
— Тикки, — заныл Плагг.  
— Мы совсем рядом, — сказала она со вздохом, не отводя взгляд от их подопечных. — Всё в порядке.

***

Адриан очень старался не проглотить язык. Пальцы Маринетт держали его руку крепко. Смотрела она исключительно на очередь к лотку с едой.

Адриан рискнул глянуть на неё. Её щёки пунцовели, но это, наверное, было от холода. Господи, почему он не мог просто пофлиртовать-то, а? Адриан поджал губы. Плагг прошлой ночью попытался дать ему несколько ужасно бестолковых советов, но…

— Э-э. — _Да, отличное начало, гениально._ Адриан откашлялся. — У них тут, похоже, есть разные виды горячего шоколада. Ты любишь мятный? Ванильный со сливками? — _И о погоде поговорить не забудь, боже._

Маринетт потёрла руки в розовых перчатках. Её глаза сверкали.

— Я всегда беру мексиканский, если он есть. Чили с горьким шоколадом, и надеюсь у них есть палочки корицы, потому что они… — Маринетт вдруг перевела взгляд на него. — О. А-ха-хаа. Они. М-м. Неплохие? — Улыбка соскользнула с её лица.

Адриан ухмыльнулся.

— Леди любит с перчинкой?

Маринетт вскинула бровь. А потом расхохоталась. Громко.

Адриан ощутил, как лицо охватил жар. Плаггу крышка. Тысячелетний дух или нет, Адриан найдёт, как его прибить.

Маринетт положила руку ему на плечо, утирая слёзы другой.

— Моделям не преподают флирт, я так понимаю? Это было ужасно. — Невероятно — невозможно! — но её рука скользнула вниз по рукаву, и Адриан ощутил, как тонкие пальцы сплетаются с его. — Мне понравилось, — добавила она, дальше хихикая.

Мысли Адриана можно было проиллюстрировать помехами на экране телевизора и цепочкой вопросительных и восклицательных знаков. Это сработало?! Ого. Если для того, чтобы понравиться Маринетт, достаточно было запутаться в дурацких фразочках в таком духе, то… всё могло и получиться! Он выпрямился, позволив себе осторожно улыбнуться.

Улыбка несколько увяла, когда тип за прилавком продолжил оценивающе пялиться на Маринетт. Серьёзно? В самом деле? Но Адриан постарался ограничиться тем, что перехватил его взгляд и выгнул бровь. Маринетт, в конце концов, действительно выглядела чудесно в своём розовом пальто, расклёшенном от талии. Которое она наверняка сама себе пошила. Чёрт подери, какая же она крутая.

— Мексиканский горячий шоколад, пожалуйста, — сказала Маринетт. Её глаза были огромными, когда она вцепилась в прилавок.  
— Остренькое для дамы. — Продавец подмигнул ей. — А для вас, юноша? Поддержите планку?  
— Мне ванильный, — сказал Адриан с вызовом.

Маринетт глянула на него, когда они отошли.

— Тебе не нравится острое?  
— Пф-ф-ф. — Адриан одёрнул шарф. — Я что угодно съесть могу.  
— Тогда ты должен попробовать. — Маринетт пихнула свой картонный стаканчик ему под нос. — Пальчики оближешь, честное слово!

В нос мигом ударил запах чили.

— Э-э… Конечно.

Маринетт счастливо вздохнула.

— Я так рада, что ты взял что-то другое. Обожаю делиться вкусным.

Адриан глянул на неё поверх ободка стакана. Господи боже, _Ледибаг разделила с ним горячий шоколад._ Он сделал резкий вдох.

Что, конечно же, было ошибкой.

Любой, хоть раз понюхавший корицы, знал.

Адриан зашёлся ужасным сухим кашлем. И вот ради этого пойла она чуть не плясала? Он слышал, как рядом встревоженно лепечет Маринетт, отводя его на скамейку.

— Ты хоть видишь? — волновалась она, промокая ему глаза самым что ни на есть настоящим платочком. — Выпей ванильного, может, так перестанет жечь?

Адриан хотел сказать что-то остроумное, но уже уяснил, что сегодня это не его конёк. Он опрокинул в себя сразу полстакана, вздохнул с облегчением, когда густой шоколад обволок горло, и приоткрыл глаз.

— Прости, — просипел он, пытаясь улыбнуться, хотя гордость его разваливалась на глазах.

Маринетт стояла перед ним на коленях, прямо на стылом тротуаре, стискивая в одной руке платочек, в другой — провинившийся пряный шоколад. Её глаза были невероятно огромными. И невероятно, невозможно близко.

Она выдохнула с облегчением.

— Так мило, что ты извиняешься за то, что я тебя чуть не убила своим напитком.

Адриан сглотнул, чтобы не кашлянуть в последний раз.

— Думаю, тут просто виновато моё невезение.

Его глаза широко распахнулись. Маринетт оцепенела.

Да нет же. Это же расхожее выражение. Нет, не могла же она подумать…

— Ты-то? — Маринетт поднялась со смешком. Она присела рядом с ним на скамейку. Адриан был бы совсем не против, если бы она придвинулась чуточку ближе. — Адриан Агрест, модель, отличник, и вдруг невезучий? — Она разглядывала гирлянды в витрине магазинчика напротив со слишком пристальным интересом.

Ну что же. Он попытался рассмотреть её краешком глаза.

— Ну. Ну, если так говорить, то конечно звучит крайне глупо. Но я не то чтобы. Ну. Целиком из неудач состою. — Да что он творит-то. Что творит. Плагг его убьёт.  
— М-м. — Маринетт глотнула своего горячего шоколада, всё так же глядя перед собой. — Где-то наполовину, может?

Адриан сглотнул.

Она запрокинула голову, всматриваясь в гирлянды, намотанные на ветки над ними.

— Ну, ты же не всем это показываешь, — продолжила она. — Поддерживать имидж Агрестов непросто, наверное.

Он наблюдал за ней дальше. Воздух ощутимо искрил зашифрованными посланиями.

— Ага, — согласился он, взвешивая каждое слово. — Да, с этим точно легко можно проколоться. Иногда. — Этого было мало. Он видел, что она знает, она _знала,_ но сказано было слишком мало, чтобы она могла быть уверена на все сто, а он так хотел, чтобы она была уверена, и поэтому…  
— Здорово было бы быть везунчиком во всём, правда? — Адриан откинулся назад, опираясь на руки. Скамейка холодила ладони даже сквозь брендовые перчатки от Агреста.

Маринетт резко обернулась, встретив его взгляд. Он ещё не видел такого выражения на её лице — на него смотрела не стеснительная Маринетт, но и не Ледибаг с её абсолютной выдержкой.

— Никому не везёт всё время, — прошептала она.  
— Но у некоторых будто связи есть, знаешь.  
— Связи? С удачей?  
— Ну, у тебя, к примеру, удачи может быть с запасом, да? — Он не отвёл взгляд, выговаривая слова поспешно. — А я… Я прямая противоположность.  
— Ты противоположность. Моя противоположность. — Она не спрашивала.

Адриан задержал дыхание.

— Глупый ты котик, — прошептала Маринетт.

Он выдохнул.

— Ага.

Он видел, как дёрнулось её горло, когда она сглотнула и снова перевела взгляд на гирлянды.

— Ну. Привет, — произнесла она очень тихо.  
— Привет, — и добавил, потому что время пришло: — Миледи.

Маринетт закатила глаза так _по-ледибаговски,_ но Адриану было слишком страшно даже улыбнуться.

— Мне теперь это всё время придётся выслушивать, да? — спросила она. Ухмылка тронула уголки её губ.

Он не хотел обсуждать, как будет «теперь». Четверых людей впихнули в двоих, оставив не так уж много места для дружбы и влюблённости. Да и было о чём поговорить кроме этого.

— Когда ты догадалась?

Её горячий шоколад наверняка уже остыл, но она всё равно сделала глоток.

— Ты не то чтобы сильно скрывался после того, как сказал мне, что знаешь, кто я.  
— Что, правда? — Чёрт подери. Адриан знал, конечно, что слажал пару раз, но этого не могло быть достаточно, чтобы она догадалась. Наверное.  
— Вы разговариваете одинаково. Кот и Адриан звучали схоже всё больше и больше. — Она бросила на него взгляд. — Тебе стоит обратить на это внимание, если не хочешь, чтобы ещё кто-то сообразил.  
— Я больше ни с кем так не провожу время, как с тобой, — возразил Адриан. — Да и не то чтобы Кот зависал с другими.

Маринетт легонько двинула ему в плечо, и сердце кольнуло. Это было слишком похоже на то, что было у Кота и Ледибаг. В жесте не было ни грамма влюблённости до звёздочек в глазах.

— Но ты уже начал вести себя как Кот в школе. Ты этого хотел?

Вопрос привёл его в замешательство. Разве это было бы так скверно? Весь из себя стильный, собранный, прилежный… если бы он больше не был таким?

— Если я буду вести себя больше как Кот, — медленно начал он, — значит ли это, что Маринетт начнёт вести себя больше как Ледибаг? Было бы неплохо, если бы ты чаще говорила, что у тебя на уме, знаешь.

Её глаза блеснули.

— Ого. Хочешь, начну прямо сейчас?  
— Можешь начать с того, почему тебе нравился Адриан, но не нравился Кот. — Боже, нет, да кто вообще о таком спрашивает, просто _нет._ Он стиснул челюсть, выжидая.

Маринетт залилась краской.

— Как — ты не можешь — да ты сам меня на свидание пригласил!  
— Я тебя и как Кот приглашал, но ты ни разу не согласилась.  
— Я… Ледибаг… ну, ну, это Кот приглашал Ледибаг! — выдавила она. — Ты даже не начинай мне тут за то, что я втрескалась в Адриана, когда сам запал только на вторую половину меня!  
— Так ты всё-таки в меня втрескалась. — Улыбка Адриана была прямо-таки торжествующей.

Маринетт взлетела со скамейки и нависла над ним, упираясь руками в бока.

— Адриан Агрест, если ты думаешь, что тебе всё с рук сойдёт просто потому, что ты хорошенький…

Он подался ближе, чтобы проверить, сдаст ли она на попятный.

— Ты считаешь меня хорошеньким?

Уму непостижимо, как Маринетт могла покраснеть ещё сильнее, чем уже было, но она как-то сумела. Он открыл рот, чтобы поддразнить её опять — это давалось ему играючи, что с кошачьими ушками, что без, — но Маринетт обхватила его за светлый затылок и дёрнула.

— Весьма, — сказала она. Её голос прозвучал очень низко и угрожающе.

Адриан пялился на неё, неловко запрокинув голову, и руки будто примёрзли к скамейке. Охчёртохчёртохчёрт, она что, собиралась — святые все, она же собиралась поцеловать его…

Но в последний момент Маринетт, чьё лицо так и дальше пылало в темноте, клюнула его в щёку — губы мазнули, как крылья бабочки, самым невинным образом. Она мигом попятилась, выпустив из рук его волосы, сгребла пустой уже стаканчик от горячего шоколада и поспешно отошла к ближайшей мусорной корзине.

— Что. Что, что, что, нет, ты не можешь просто… уйти после этого! — вырвалось у Адриана. Он подхватился на ноги и настиг Маринетт в считанные мгновения.

Маринетт не обернулась. Если честно, он и сам не знал, как теперь на неё смотреть. Она почти поцеловала его — почти по-настоящему. От этой смеси Ледибаг и Маринетт кружило голову так, что Адриан уже не смог бы определить, где земля, а где небо. Так что он ограничился запыхавшимся:

— Это что такое было?  
— У-у. — Маринетт спрятала лицо в перчатках. — С этим… С этим мне ещё нужно будет свыкнуться.

Адриан моргнул. Потом рассмеялся.

— Чуточку. Наверное.

Она обернулась. Глянула на него, поджав губы и скрестив руки.

— Странное такое свидание, котик.  
— Думаешь? — спросил он, слегка встревоженный. — То есть, я понимаю, почему ты так считаешь, но мне казалось, что…

Холодный ночной воздух разорвал пронзительный вопль. Маринетт и Адриан вцепились друг в друга.

— Что за!..  
— Ты слышал?..

Ёлочная верхушка в виде ангела ростом с двухэтажный дом неслась по улице, обрывая гирлянды с деревьев и фонарных столбов на своём пути. Исполинские крылья сносили венки, пластмассовая рука разбивала окна, а нарисованный рот широко распахнулся, завывая:

— Время пришло, _сердцееды!_ Выходите, выходите, где бы вы ни прятались!

Ангел метнулся в сторону катка, безумно хохоча.

— Сердцееды! — завопил он снова, ткнув пальцем в парочку, прижимающуюся друг к другу посреди льда. Один взмах пластмассовой руки, хлопок, и парочка кувырком полетела на лёд, превращённая в стеклянные ёлочные игрушки.

— Вы двое чем вообще думаете?

Адриан оторвал взгляд от катка, всё так же стискивая Маринетт в объятиях, и переключился на летящих к ним Тикки и Плагга.

— Плагг! — Чёрт с ней, с разгневанной ёлочной верхушкой, бушующей поблизости, Адриан не смог сдержать широкую улыбку. — Вы что, за нами следили?  
— Я так и знала, что нечисто что-то было с твоим якобы плохим самочувствием. — Маринетт прищурилась, глядя на Тикки. — Квами вообще заболеть могут?  
— Да какая сейчас разница? — рассердилась Тикки. — Вы заметили вообще, что у вас за спиной гигантская акума шатается?! Превращайтесь! Немедленно!  
— Что, прямо здесь? — Маринетт поперхнулась.

Адриан поймал её взгляд и беззастенчиво ухмыльнулся.

— Да что теперь-то скрывать, миледи?  
— Ну, ну! Ты вообще знаешь, что это такое — привыкать постепенно?

Он схватил её за руку и вскинул вторую, сжатую в кулак, в небо.

— Плагг! Превращение!

Маринетт уставилась на него, и магия Кота Нуара окутала его с ног до головы. Адриан ухмыльнулся из-под маски, и подмигнуть вышло непринуждённо, как и раньше.

— Может, я пообещаю отвернуться?

Она вспыхнула, и Адриан забыл про одержимого ангела. Забыл, что Тикки дальше нетерпеливо притопывает красной ножкой прямо по воздуху. Забыл, что он сейчас Кот Нуар. Он видел только широко распахнутые глаза Маринетт и её едва заметную улыбку. Она стояла и смотрела на него _так._

Сердцебиение участилось раньше, чем он осознал, что происходит. Маринетт положила свободную руку ему на плечо. Приподнялась на цыпочках. Адриан только и успел, что наклонить голову чуть в сторону, чтобы ей было удобнее его поцеловать.

На её губах остался вкус горячего шоколада и чили.

Если чёртов напиток всегда был таким.

Что ж.

Гоните ему целую канистру.

— Ох, да нашли же вы время!

Адриан приоткрыл один глаз и увидел зависшую над ними Тикки.

— У нас нет времени! Вообще нет! Одержимый по правую руку, шевелитесь, марш, марш, марш!

Маринетт прервала поцелуй (что Адриан категорически не одобрил).

— Конечно, хорошо, да, ух ты. Тикки! — Она смахнула волосы с серёжек. — Превращение!

Адриан выпустил руку Маринетт — руку Ледибаг, когда она скрылась в золотом вихре. Отступил на шаг, глядя во второй раз в жизни, как она превращается. Чёрные волосы взметнулись у её лица, знакомая красная маска легла на обожаемые голубые глаза.

Пожалуй.

Пожалуй, с этим он не свыкнется никогда.


End file.
